Of Phantoms and Plot Themes
by Hollyflash
Summary: A late entry to the Phanniemay theme-a-day going on. Thirty-one themes, thirty-one drabbles and oneshots. Let's see how this goes and how badly I fail, shall we? Currently; Free Day! After the Disasteroid, everything was supposed to be great. Danny and Sam would be together and he was the world's hero. Until he chased a rumor and never returned.
1. Bruises

Yay, I finally got this ready! I learned about Phanniemay on the third, but my horrible work ethic decided that I would wait until now to start posting.

I am so pro.

So, #Phanniemay and um… I don't own Danny Phantom? Yep, universal disclaimer.

* * *

**Bruises;**

"Ow!"

Danny bit his lip and looked up into his sister's eyes, moving his hand away from her arm. "Sorry. Sorry, Jazz."

"Oh, no!" Jazz spoke up, forcing a smile. "Don't apologize! It's just still a little sore, that's all."

"But still," Danny whispered, "If I had only got to you sooner..."

"Danny, stop." Jazz interrupted, placing a hand on her brother's arm. "This wasn't your fault. And anyway, it's just a bruise. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Because if you need one, I can make you an ice pack or something..."

"Danny, I'm fine." Jazz pressed on, though in reality, she wasn't sure if she was. There was a huge half-bruise-half-burn on her arm, and the pain was causing her to bite her lip and try not to let it show. Evidently, she was failing, judging by the fact that her clueless brother had realized it.

Or maybe he wasn't so clueless anymore. Jazz wasn't sure which one she wanted to believe.

But Jazz wasn't going to admit to Danny how much she hurt; he had enough to worry about at the moment.

After all, Danny was hit by ectoblasts all the time, and he hardly ever complained about the pain. _What kind of sidekick can I be,_ Jazz reasoned with herself, _if I don't know at least some of the hero's pain?_

* * *

Holy crap that was horrible. I'm not even sure if it counts as an oneshot or drabble…

A drabble-shot?

Flying will be posted soon!


	2. Flying

Everybody run, this may be one of the worst things I've ever written for the fandom.

Um... Pre Phantom Planet? It seems like something I should say in this one.

* * *

**Flying;**

Slamming his bedroom door, Danny covered his face with a spare pillow before he screamed. He was so sick of this! Sure, he loved his parents, but this was getting ridiculous! So what if he missed his curfew?! It was their fault he had spent the last three hours stuck in a tree!

Okay, granted, they had been going after Phantom and didn't know that Phantom and Fenton were one and the same, but it was still annoying! And afterwards, when Danny finally got himself out of the tree and made his way home, his parents lectured him about, wait for it, how _irresponsible _and _immature _he was and how he needed to start acting like an _adult_.

Normally, Danny would just stand there and take their words with a grain of salt. They didn't know that he was protecting the town, not off doing rebellious teenage stuff like drugs or being in a gang. But this time, they called him a disappointment.

Needless to say, that hadn't gone over well for the teenager with a hero complex who spent nearly all his time hunting down ghosts that his parents had rarely even come close to catching, and risking his life for a fair amount of people who didn't like him.

Had they nearly watched their family, friends, and teacher die because they weren't strong enough to stop a being that was _themself? _No, they hadn't.

Had they watched their friends and themselves become merely puppets for a villain? No, but Danny had.

Would they throw themselves into the line of fire to save a person who constantly threatened to rip them apart 'molecule by molecule'? No. No, they would not. But Danny had, and Danny would.

And that is how Amity Park's resident Halfa ended up throwing the pillow aside and throwing his window open, jumping out of it and changing into his ghost form.

Flying would be a good idea; after all, it usually calmed him down.

Usually.

Increasing his speed, Danny began to head towards the outskirts of Amity Park. He kept his speed somewhat low, 200 miles per hour was low for him, but was still outside of Amity in under a minute. Yet he still kept flying, allowing his thoughts to roam.

_Did I have homework? Probably, but I already have so many outstanding. What harm could not turning in another possibly do? ...Okay, that's a horrible argument. I should probably attempt to do it, if I can remember what it was..._

_...How is it that I go through floors and walls and such? I mean, there isn't any type of matter that can go through a solid..._

_Why is my ghost form naked underneath my jumpsuit when I remember putting this on over my clothes?_

_...I was a complete jerk to my parents. Wow, I really should go back and apologize for walking out on them like that..._

Now relatively calm, Danny slowed down so that the land... Waves... Beneath him were no longer a blur.

_...Wow, is that the sun coming up? How long have I been flying for- crud. Crud, oh crud. Where am I and why can't I see land?! Crud, crud, crud..._

* * *

And that kids, is why you don't go flying off blindly. You end up nowhere near land.

Well, now that this monstrosity is over, the next one is Favorite Ship!

…Which I don't have. Crap.


	3. Favorite Ship

Crap. I was wrong for the last one. So… This is probably because I can't write romance for the life of me and I had no ideas for the alternate theme.

* * *

**Favorite Ship;**

"Hey guys, guess what time it is?" Tucker called, stepping between Sam and Danny. The trio was currently heading to the Nasty Burger as so to hang out, since it was a Friday after school and none of them had anything better to do. "Time to ship you two!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "How about no."

Danny fixed his friends with a blank stare, _what are they talking about?_

"How about yes!" Tucker replied, "And I've finally thought up a name for it... Amethyst Ocean!"

Danny blinked, clueless, still not knowing what his friends were talking about.

"Tucker," Sam groaned, "For the last time, don't give us a shipping name! It's just creepy!"

Tucker, of course, brushed Sam off. "Of course, though there's more." He smirked as Sam groaned, "I have thought up a name for your fan child... Wait for it... Darry Fenton!"

Sam's eye twitched once again, "Tucker that is one of the stupidest things you've ever said."

Danny raised an eyebrow, _it really seems like I'm missing something here..._

"No, Pitch Pearl and Pompous Pep were the stupidest things I ever said." Tucker replied, shrugging. "This one will have so many more fangirls than-"

"Wait, quick question," Danny cut in, "What's a fangirl?"

Sam's mouth fell open and Tucker gasped dramatically, "Oh, the horror! For shame, Daniel Fenton! You've brought shame upon us all!"

"I just asked what a fangirl was," Danny frowned, "And well we're at it, what's shipping?"

Tucker clutched where his heart would be and fell to the ground, where he pretended to die.

"A fangirl is..." Sam started, and frowned. "Huh. Tucker, stop playing dead and help me explain this."

"A fangirl is a Paulina," Tucker replied, standing back up, "Danny, you have fangirls. How do you not know what they are?"

"Hey, I didn't know they had a name!" Danny protested, "So, what's shipping?"

"When you take two characters, which usually aren't romantically involved at all, and decide that they love each other and proceed to obsess over it." Sam shrugged and blushed slightly, "Though, it doesn't make it any less creepy, since he's shipping us now."

Danny's eyes went wide and he blushed as well, "Tucker! We... We aren't together!"

"Don't deny it, you know you want it!" Tucker replied, smiling. "Get together already so my OTP can be canon!"

Sam rolled her eyes and Danny raised an eyebrow, "I didn't understand half of what you just said."

Tucker frowned, "This is really sad. Seriously dude, I thought you'd at least know what canon was."

"Isn't it what you shoot cannonballs out of?" Danny asked, clueless as usual.

He couldn't quite figure out why that caused both of his friends to groan.

* * *

I'd probably burn somebody's retinas out if I continued this… Holy crap, it's horrible… Wow, I can't even write about romance.

So, am I the only one who could see Sam and Tucker knowing all the fandom terms and then proceeding to use them in real life while Danny's off being a superhero? I mean, me and my friend once walked around our school pointing to everyone who the fangirls would ship us with if we were in a fictional reality.

That was a strange day.

Next; Crossover. Oh boy, let's see what my random seventy-some pages long of plot bunnies has to say to that!


	4. Crossover

For some reason, half of the crossovers for Danny Phantom I have plot bunnies for start with Fenton works catching on fire…

So, this is the 'prologue' to a Danny Phantom and Avatar; the Last Airbender crossover, since it's the only crossover of mine with a completed first chapter.

You just have to love my horrible work ethic.

So, no Phantom Planet for Danny Phantom and pre book three for Avatar.

* * *

**Crossover;**

Danny Phantom landed right outside of Fenton Works and shook his head. The last few hours of ghost fighting had left him almost completely wiped out. After a quick scan of the area to be sure no one was watching, he called the halos of light that changed him to his human form of Danny Fenton. It was really quite a clever disguise; few people ever thought about the similarities between cocky, confident Danny Phantom and shy, clumsy, Danny Fenton. In reality, Danny was a 'Halfa;' half a ghost and half a boy, as a ghost Danny had fought once put it. Only a few people and nearly every ghost in the Ghost Zone, who seemed to have made it their life's mission to make Danny's half-life miserable, knew about the Fenton-Phantom connection. Danny's parents were not some of those who knew, though his sister, Jazz, was. That's why Danny was counting on her to defend him, even though he was nearly two hours past his curfew, and patch up a very nasty cut on the back of his left leg.

Hoping that his blood wasn't seeping through his jeans, and knowing with his luck it probably was, Danny sighed and slowly opened his front door, his body tense, and peered in.

Nothing. Nobody was there.

_Okay, this isn't normal._

Danny was halfway tempted to just run up to his room and pretend that he'd been home since curfew, but his aptly-named 'Hero complex' stopped him. Danny knew he should own up to his faults, like the property damage his ghost fighting that kept his town of Amity Park safe caused, but those were things that 'Fenton' couldn't make up without suspicion. If 'Phantom' stayed around, he'd probably either be shot at or have someone try to arrest him. Even though more than half of Amity Park believed him to be a hero, he still had to watch out for the other part of the population who thought he was a menace.

So Danny stayed where he was, looking around in confusion so that he could own up to what he had done.

"Mom? Dad?" He called, looking around. "Mom? Dad? Hello! Jazz? Is anybody here?!" Nobody answered, so Danny stood still and tapped into his ghost powers to enhance his hearing. _Where are they...? Where... Huh?_ If his senses were correct, his parents and Jazz were outside with... Sirens?

His family was outside, with the police.

Or was it the fire department?

No, it was the police.

_Oh, oh no. Did Jazz tell them? Did she tell them my secret? No! Jazz, no! I don't want to be ripped apart molecule by molecule!_

Trying not to panic, Danny used all of his self-control to stay calm. _No, I'm over reacting. Jazz wouldn't. I know she's overbearing, but she would not tell Mom and..._

At that moment, the front door of Fenton Works burst into pink and blue flames.

_That is not Mom and Dad._

"Goin' ghost," Danny mumbled, transforming into Danny Phantom. His ghost half's eyes glowed blue for a moment as he created twin rays of ice from his palms, covering his front door in the ghostly ice. However, it did not put out the strange flames. Danny grimaced and fired more rays of ice, but still there was no effect. Unsure of what to do, Danny reached a hand towards the flames. They weren't normal; that much was obvious. They weren't burning anything but his family's front door, so what was...

Danny's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as a tendril of the pink flames wrapped around his wrist.

"What the?!" Danny shouted, and the flames started to burn through his suit. "Gah! What is this?! Get it off, get it off!"

More of the pink flames started to wrap around him, and Danny let out a strangled scream as the fire brushed against the injured part of his leg before another part of it covered his mouth. Because of his ice powers, Danny was naturally more sensitive to the heat, making the pain from the fire all the more unbearable. He had little doubt that one of his ghostly enemies had suddenly developed pyrokinesis and come to make his life miserable, but which one?

Danny didn't get a chance to wonder about it any longer before the blue flames surrounded him and the heat and pain from all the burns he was sure to have became too much for him to bear. He wasn't completely sure, but Danny thought as he dropped into unconsciousness that he heard someone laughing.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Katara wasn't sure what to make of the strange boy on their captured Fire Nation ship. He was covered in burns and a strange green and glowing rope was keeping him tied to a bed. He had hair that looked as if it desperately needed a brush and pale skin that was covered with scars and burns. He wore strange blue pants which were somewhat burnt, a white shirt with a red oval in the middle of the chest area and burnt sleeves, and even stranger red shoes.

"If the Fire Nation captured him, he can't be too bad, right?" Toph had said when Sokka had voiced his concerns about the strange boy. "And anyway, he's really beat up. If you're going to be helping Aang, maybe you should heal him too."

But Katara knew; she knew that even with her healing skills his burns should scar. That's why, when he awoke, Katara was going to do her best to keep him away from reflective surfaces. She didn't want him to be upset.

However, she was beginning to notice that his burns seemed to heal faster than Aang's were. It didn't add up, even if Aang was only alive thanks to the water from the spirit oasis, when they had first found the boy Katara had been sure he was dead.

Now, with his quicker than normal healing and the fact that he was still so cold she was reminded of a corpse, Katara couldn't help but wonder; why had this boy been captured by the Fire Nation? Why did he seem to have been injured so many times before? And why, why oh why, did he seem to remind her of Aang?

* * *

Huh, that could've gone worse… Danny's just unconscious in an Alternate Universe, but my writing skills didn't die on me.

Progress, people. This is progress.

Next one is Vlad, which has some time travel going on.


	5. Vlad

The Vlad-shot, in which the Timelines intertwine and Vlad wonders what just happened.

Also that Timeline's Danny; he's confused too.

So… This one's during Phantom Planet. Be amazed that I only had the other Danny do this, I could've had him mess with the whole episode and I was very tempted to.

* * *

**Vlad; **

Danny Fenton landed on his face as the portal shot him out, and skid for a few feet. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his nose. "Ow."

Pulling himself back to his feet, Danny made sure he had everything.

Clockwork's medallion? Check, he'd drop it off as soon as this was done. But for now, he hid it under his t-shirt.

The Fenton Thermos in case everything hit the fan? Yep, that was there too.

The Infi Map for quick travel? Yes, that was there too.

A note written by his Jazz for this Jazz explaining exactly what caused his powers to come back? It was in his front pocket.

"Well, let's hope this works." Danny muttered, and checked his watch. "Crud, I have five minutes before Vlad starts to speak!" He pulled the Infi Map from his pocket and gave it a command; "Take me to Vlad!"

He was pulled away, one thought on Danny's mind; _I couldn't save you in my Timeline, but maybe I can save you in this one._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Citizens of the earth, I have news that'll impact the entire world!" Vlad Masters called to the assembled crowd, "Though every attempt at destroying the Disasteroid has failed, I come to you today offering an alternative solution." He climbed up onto the podium in front of him and launched himself into the air, but hadn't even been there for a second before something hit him in the side and he fell back into the crowd. The people around him backed away with gasps, and beside him Vlad heard a familiar voice.

"Ow... It's like the Universe is _trying _to break my nose today... Ow..."

_Daniel?_

At once, Vlad Masters became very confused. Beside him sat Danny Phantom, Infi Map in one hand and pinching his nose with the other. The entire crowd stood in silence, and Vlad moved back slowly. This was impossible! He could still see Daniel Fenton, white streak in his hair and all, staring at Vlad and the Danny Phantom from the edge of the crowd with wide eyes! The boy had taken away his powers, so how was his ghost form...?!

"Earth to Vlad," The Daniel in front of him called, waving a hand in front of Vlad's face. "I didn't just race here from Africa or wherever the heck that portal put me to be stared at."

"Freeze, ectoplasmic scum!" Numerous voices shouted, and Vlad found him and Danny Phantom surrounded by multiple ghost hunters, from Maddie Fenton to his own Masters Blasters.

"Huh," Danny Phantom muttered, "I think I actually missed that. Why do I miss the people who want to dissect me?" He shrugged and stood up before calling to the ghost hunters, "Sorry, but I need to talk to Vlad about something we'd rather none of you know about!"

...Wait, did Danny Phantom know of Vlad's plans to reveal his ghost side?

_How?_ Vlad had kept that secret from everyone... Not even Skulker knew of Vlad's plans today!

So, how did Danny Phantom, and why was he here when Danny Fenton had taken away his powers?

"Vladdie, get away!" Jack Fenton's overly obnoxious voice called as Danny Phantom covered the area around them... In a human-ghost shield?!

Since when could the younger hybrid make those?!

"Okay, that should hold them for a little while," Danny Phantom spoke up, and it took Vlad a moment to realize the younger hybrid was talking to him. He stood up, _this is getting rather strange. _"Now, time to get what I came here for."

"How nice to see you again, Daniel." Vlad called as Danny Phantom advanced towards him, "Though I must admit, I am confused about how you can be here, when your powerless other side is out there."

Raising an eyebrow, Danny Phantom suddenly had his transformation rings around his midsection. "Powerless this, Vlad."

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Vlad frowned; this was not good at all.

"How is this any different from what you were about to do?" Danny Phantom asked, one ring sliding down and revealing his human side's shoes and pants. "Reveal something that we made a pact never to reveal?"

"That's amazing control you've developed there, dear boy." Vlad spoke up, and Danny Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Though, my plan was not the same as what you're doing. You see, if I could turn the Disasteroid intangible..."

"Yes, Vlad," Danny Phantom rolled his eyes, the other transformation ring moving slowly upwards. "Turn an Ectorainium asteroid intangible. Use a ghost power on an anti-ghost rock and get stuck in space because Jack Fenton finally gave up on you." He crossed his arms, "Because that will work out so very well for you."

"E-Ectorainium?" It took Vlad a moment to regain his composure. "I wasn't aware. ...How were you?"

"Uh, I'm a complete and utter space geek?" Danny Phantom replied, shrugging. "Seriously, you basically stalk me. You should know that."

"Hilarious, dear boy," Vlad deadpanned, and Danny Phantom shrugged.

"I try." His other transformation ring curved around his body, and Vlad raised an eyebrow. Danny Phantom was in his human side's pants and shoes, but his hair was still white and his eyes still green. His t-shirt now appeared to be black with a white collar and accents, along with Daniel's emblem in the middle of his chest. "Like it? It's a partial transformation; the most human-like a ghost can be."

"You were never going to reveal your other side, were you?" Vlad asked, amazed. "Little badger, you are more like me than you will ever know."

He didn't expect Danny Phantom to nod, "I know, Vlad. That's why I did this. In my own Timeline, I let you make that mistake." He paused, "But there's still no chance in the depths of the Ghost Zone that I'll disown my father to become your apprentice."

"Your own Timeline...?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, and Danny Phantom smirked as his human-ghost shield fell.

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey!" He smirked, and pulled out the Infi Map as the ghost hunters advanced on him. "Infi Map, take me home!"

The map pulled him off in one direction before darting off in another, leaving the bewildered crowd behind. After a few moments of silence, Danny Fenton's voice was heard.

"Um... What just happened?"

"Oh, nothing, Little Badger." Vlad replied and looked back at the crowd, "Conference dismissed."

He walked calmly back into his mayor's building, wondering why on earth and the Ghost Zone Danny Phantom from a different Timeline had chosen to prevent the reveal of his ghost side.

Meanwhile, Amity Park tried to figure out what the heck just happened.

* * *

Pfft, imangine how confused the Danny that belongs there is right now. "Was that my ghost half or something?"

Just imagine if that had been in the episode, everyone watching would've been very confused the first time and then any time afterwards they would still be wondering what the heck had just happened.

I'm kind of wondering that myself.

Next, Redesign. Nobody said I had to redesign an outfit, just some aspect of Danny Phantom…


	6. Redesign

You know, nobody ever said that I had to redesign an outfit just that it had to be some aspect of Danny Phantom. And thus, I have chosen to redo Halfas and completely stolen bits of the first chapter from a story I'm working on. Be amazed, because you people get to see Prince Phantom; the ghost who shaved off Clockwork's beard and put the Observants on drugs.

I say that dried blood blossoms work as drugs, okay?

* * *

**Redesign;**

The ghost of a teenage boy, physically no older than fourteen, floated right by a ball of white sparks. The ghost boy himself was dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans, white boots, and a partly un-zipped black hoodie. The boy ran a hand through his messy ivory hair and rolled his electric green eyes before crossing his arms, lying one slightly tanned hand on top of the other. "Clockwork must be getting revenge on me for shaving his beard. There's nothing here! Well, besides the sparky ball... Oh, whatever! Screw that crud about finding my destiny, Clockwork was probably eating blood blossoms or something... Plus if I'm caught, I'm so screwed... Why am I talking to myself? Great, I've gone nuts. Kudos for me, now everyone can hate me more. Introducing the amazing schizophrenic ghost, Prince Phantom!"

Rolling his eyes, he shot a confused look at the ball of white sparks. "Things I could never imagine, my foot. It's white and sparky and round and just showed up yesterday. Whoop-de-freakin'-doo, how terrifying."

For a few moments, he was silent as he moved closer to the ball of sparks. He reached a hand slowly towards it before pulling it back and slapping himself in the face. "What am I doing?! Yes, the thing looks cool. But that doesn't mean I should _touch it! _Bad Prince Phantom! Bad, bad, bad Prince Phantom! What would your family think if you did that?! ...Why are you still talking to yourself and speaking in third person? If there was anyone here, they'd think you were crazy! Even if they didn't know anything about your past... Oh, crud. I've really gone insane. Thank you, Clockwork, for making me realize this, but I'm going to go now!"

After shouting his message to nobody, Prince Phantom shrugged and shot one last look at the ball of sparks. "That's what I thought. I'm going to go before I'm brutally murdered or something. The sparky ball is creepy."

"...Prince, please stay..."

Tensing, the apparently teenage ghost spun around. His eyes went wide and he stared in amazement at the sight in front of him.

It was a female ghost in a hooded white robe, a black hourglass on her chest. She had on high-heeled red boots and red gloves. Strung on her back with a dark red strap was a scythe with a vermilion handle and a glowing green blade. _Ecto-ranium, probably. Who in their right mind keeps an element like that in the Ghost Zone? Then again, I did find blood blossoms that one time. Fresh ones are a weapon, and dried ones... Heh, that incident was fun._ Though the hood of her was up and shadowing her face, the ghost's red eyes glowed out from underneath it and a single blonde braid hung down out of it to about her waist.

"Do I know you?" Prince asked, raising an eyebrow. The ghost made a motion that was almost like shaking her head, and Prince frowned. "That isn't very specific, ya know. What's your name?" _Normally I know stuff like that... Why don't I for her?_

There was a long moment of silence, and then the ghost pointed towards the hourglass symbol on her chest.

"Um... Your name's Hourglass?" A nod from the girl, and Prince fist pumped. "Yes! Got it right on the first try! Uh... I mean... It fits you." Hourglass appeared to roll her eyes. "What are you doing in the Rouge Quarter? It's dangerous, you could be hurt. I don't even like this place, and I'm Prince Phantom! ...Oh crud. Um, I don't think I've done anything to you so... Yeah, do you have a reason to be here?"

"...I-I had to come," Hourglass replied, folding her arms behind her back. "Clockwork will be mad at me... A-and so will you, but..." She sighed, "It has to happen. It'll be the best for everyone." There was a sound resembling a slice as she pulled out the scythe. "...I _so _don't want to do this..."

"Whoa, Hourglass, put that away before you hurt yourself!" Prince called, floating backwards.

The other ghost only replied with what sounded like a choked sob. "S-sorry. This'll only hurt for a little bit."

"Whoa, hey! Stop!" Prince exclaimed, and suddenly the world around him spun. A shock coursed through him, and he screamed in pain. He could feel his body being morphed with something else, and it grew strangely warm. His ectoplasm seemed to be burning, and he could feel parts of it hardening. His very being was being changed, scrubbed clean, rewritten...

He was in more pain than nearly any other being had been in centuries, but never once did he notice he wasn't the only one screaming as they were forced to live through this pain.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Smile!"

Blinking his eyes and shaking his head after Sam's camera had flashed, Danny let out a small sigh. _Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, my best friend who I may or may not be crushing on wanted to see the portal and then picked the lab's lock once my parents left to go get some fudge. Or something._

"Okay," Danny frowned and slung the white and black jumpsuit Sam had made him hold over his shoulder. "I showed you guys the portal. Can we go now? My parents will be home any minute. Besides," He stole a look at the portal, "They say it doesn't work anyway."

"Oh come on Danny, a Ghost Zone?" Sam was ecstatic, "You have to check it out!"

"Yeah dude," Tucker added on, "Even if there's no supernatural spooky stuff, that portal probably looks awesome from the inside!"

Danny stared at his friends for a moment before he smiled, "You know what? You guys are right. The portal looks awesome, and who knows what super-cool things exist on the other side?" _Did I seriously just say that? Well, at least it appeals to both of their wants._

He slipped on the jumpsuit, not bothering to take off his clothes from underneath it. He switched his shoes for the suit's boots, and pulled the gloves over his hands. He was just zipping up the front of the jumpsuit when he heard Sam stifle a laugh.

"Really Danny?" She asked, and then pulled something off of his chest area. A sticker of Jack Fenton's face. _Seriously Dad? _"You can't go walking around with that on your chest."

Blushing as Tucker snickered, Danny turned back to the portal. He bit the inside of his cheek and stepped in, resisting the urge to turn and run out of the portal. Trailing one hand along one side of the portal, he barely noticed the side of the portal indent until he had pushed a bump on the portal's wall in.

"Uh..." Danny muttered, and moved his hand slightly. Right beside where he had pressed was a red button reading 'off'. "Um, uh-oh. Guys, I think I know why the portal didn't work." _You see, this could've been something I'd like to find out yesterday, and not right now whil's I'm all the way inside the freakin' thing!_

"Danny?" He heard Tucker call, "Danny, get out of there! Something's happening with the portal!"

"That's what I'm doing!" Danny yelled back as the portal began to glow, seemed to be charging, and from some of the wires Danny saw sparks. "Oh no. Guys!" He started to run, but one wire laid across the bottom of the portal stopped that. Danny felt himself start to fall forward, but he didn't hit the bottom of the portal before the portal erupted in a shock. "Help!"

"Danny!" Sam and Tuckers voices molded into one which was quickly covered by Danny own scream.

He could feel his very being become anew. It was being changed, erased, and rewritten. The electricity that was forcing its way through his body would not stop, and kept him held in one position. He pulled his hands up in an attempt to cover his eyes as the electricity was joined by a strange green substance which burned his very being with a strange cold.

Danny however, unlike his counterpart, did notice that there was someone else screaming.

_Sam...? Tucker...? Oh no... Nobody should have to feel this much pain... I'm sorry... I'm dying... I'm sorry..._

And then he was shot backwards out of the portal, crashing into the far wall of the lab.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Looking through one of his windows through time, Clockwork, in his adult form, frowned. "Of course," He muttered, "Of course she was listening in. Why did I expect anything different? Not even everything that happened last time managed to stop her. Why did I ever think it would?"

He sighed and changed the view of his window through time, so that it focused on one ghost with blonde hair and red eyes who was physically no older than thirteen. "How ironic is it, that one of my apprentices who holds a large amount of hate towards 'Danny Phantom', has created one herself? From Prince Phantom, no less?" He paused, "Though, it was only a matter of time..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Ah!" _Danny shouted as he hit the wall, holding up his hands to rub his eyes. He didn't notice that it seemed to be echoed by another. _"I... Oh, ow... Ow... Ow..."_

"_What the?! Oh holy mother of-" _Another voice shouted, and Danny moved his hands from his eyes and froze. He was in a purely black room and little ways away from him was a boy his age with white hair and glowing green eyes. _"Who are you?! Where am I?! What's going on?!"_

"_Oh my gosh." _Danny whispered, unaware as his voice echoed again. "_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. What's...? Oh my gosh..._"

"Danny?" Danny sat ridged at the sound of Sam's voice, and suddenly a scene was playing out on one of the black room's walls. "Danny, is that you?"

"_No!" _The white haired boy shouted, and the both him and Danny froze. Danny lifted a hand towards his neck while the white haired boy screamed and pulled at his hair, _"Okay, who's touching me?!"_

"Sam, he doesn't have a pulse..." It was Tucker's voice, and in sounded on the edge of panic. "He's not breathing, either."

"Does that mean he's...?" Sam's eyes grew wide as she collapsed to her knees right in front of the screen, and Danny reached forward as if to grab her hand as his went numb, his breath catching in his throat as a white-gloved hand did what he had wanted to, yet he could still feel it in his black-gloved own.

"S-Sam?" Danny asked, focusing on his friends. "T-Tucker? What's...? What's going on?"

"Danny?" Sam had tears in her eyes, "Danny, is that you?"

"_I don't know what's going on!" _The white haired boy shouted, _"Oh no, are we... Oh my..."_

"I think so..." Danny replied with a forced smile, focusing on his friends once more and ignoring the other boy's rambling. "I... I am never... Going in a portal... Again."

"Oh Danny," Sam closed her eyes, "I'm sorry..."

"Does it hurt dude?" Tucker asked, and Danny shook his head.

"_Not so much anymore... I just kind of feel like I was shoved in an electrical plug-in though..."_ Sam and Tucker frowned, and Danny shot a look at the boy beside him. _"I'm still sore, _but_... _Guys, I'm in a really dark place... Literally._"_

"_I am so dead," _The boy was muttering as he pulled at his hair. _"I don't really know how it would work, but _I'm _so_ dead... Oh no... _Zeus is gonna skin me when I get home..."_

"Yeah..." Tucker muttered, and both boys in the dark room flinched at the feeling of a hand on their shoulder. "I'm sorry dude. I... We think you're... A... Ghost..." It looked like it hurt to get the words out, and Danny froze.

"No..." He whispered, "No... _I can't be a ghost! I can't be dead!_ My parents! What about my parents?! And Jazz! _Oh no, _this can't be happening!"

"_Oh good," _The white haired boy spoke up, _"The freak-out train hit you. I was wondering if I was the only one. Now we can panic together."_

"_Shut up..." _Danny whispered, placing his hands on the sides of his head, barely noticing the numb feeling that overcame them.

"Danny, we'll figure something out!" Sam spoke up, "I don't know what we'll do, but..." She trailed off, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, and I'd do anything to stop this from happening." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Danny..."

"_I don't know what's going on!" _The white haired boy shouted_, "Someone, help! I... _I want out!_"_

"Danny..." Tucker muttered, "Please, Danny..."

And then the dark room was split in half by a wall of light.

"What the-?!" Both of its inhabitants coursed, moving to opposite sides of the room as the light advanced towards them. Danny closed his eyes, waited, and then heard a gasp. _Oh no. I'm dead. That was the light and now I really am dead..._

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker called, and Danny opened his eyes. The black room was gone; his gloves were black again, and...

Slowly, Danny reached up and placed two fingers on the side of his neck. Even though he still hurt and it was hard to feel anything through his gloves, a huge smile appeared on his face as he felt his neck throb.

"I'm alive." He looked up at his friends, taking in their looks of amazement as he let his excitement take him over. "Sam, Tuck, I... I'm alive!" He pumped his fist in the air, attempting to ignore the cold feeling that spread over his hand and the pain that spread over his arm.

Of course, that plan was terminated when the white-haired boy shot out of fist, tumbled through the air, and skid across the lab floor.

"Oh, ow..." The boy muttered, rolling over and sitting up. "Ow... Darn it, ow..." The boy rubbed his eyes for a few seconds, and then he froze and his hand dropped.

Danny stared at the boy for a few moments before muttering, "I'm... I'm going to panic now."

The boy nodded, "Y-yeah. Me too."

The both of them erupted into screams, the boy scrambling backward and appearing to hit a wall. Danny forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that coursed through him as he struggled past his shocked friends and up the lab's stairs. He had only gone up a few steps when he suddenly felt a wall in front of him. Pounding against it with his fists, Danny felt his friends come up behind him and drag him forward, only...

Pain. Absolutely unbearable pain coursed through his body.

_It's like the portal all over again..._

After that, Danny had nothing against letting sweet darkness overtake him.

* * *

Well, that was interesting. Apparently I was too lazy to do the AU in the AU.

Actually, the one I did for the AU day is basically some stuff happening in the same Timeline as this one… But centered around Hourglass…

Meh, I fail.

…I just about wrote that as mail. I blame my brother; he's right beside me talking about Jack Fenton opening other people's mail.

Next; Favorite AU.


	7. Favorite AU: Connections

I was going to do some Spiral for this one, and then I realized that being me, I'd end up writing Canon Danny being mistaken for Spiral Danny and not even realizing that he's in the wrong Timeline. So instead, you get my Halfas don't exist AU.

Anyway, attack of the headcanons!

So, this is prior to everything that was going on in my last oneshot, and it's from Hourglass' point of view with her weird as heck flashbacks.

I like Hourglass almost as much as Prince; she actually becomes very full of win.

And then there's Positgen Plasmius. He's also full of win. And Stopwatch, he's a bit of a Vlad fanboy...

* * *

**Favorite AU;**

Hourglass was a Time Apprentice, the first of them in the current set. By most of the laws in the Ghost Zone, it was still technically too early for Clockwork, one of the current Time Masters, to start choosing apprentices, but he had very much messed up with one Timeline. Of course, it was still strange that there were two Time Masters. Though, that just had to do with Pariah Dark's killing spree all those years ago where he pretty much killed every ghost who could become powerful, such as the current Time Master and all but a few of his apprentices. Apparently, those few surviving apprentices, including the current Time Masters of Clockwork and Tardis, had been enough to seal away the King and his split essences. But, that wasn't important. The main thing was that Clockwork had made a mistake, and now he had ghosts, along with a few Halfas, competing to be the next Master of Time. From what Clockwork had told her, though he would choose one or two Time Apprentices from each 'Dimension'- a set of up to fifty similar Timelines- only one would become the next Time Master.

Hourglass had decided thirty years ago, when she had first been placed in Clockwork's care, that she would be the next Time Master. And even when she had been at the physical age of three, she had been used to getting what she wanted.

_Then again, so had most of my family. And look what it did for them; a second death or having you essence spread out through the Timelines. Well, they kind of did the same to me but that's a whole different story... Plus it didn't exactly work..._

"Hello? Hourglass? Anyone home?"

The Time Apprentice flinched, rubbing her head. "Positgen!" She squealed, "I told you to stop that!"

Positgen Plasmius was a blue-skinned ghost with black hair, which was in a messy mullet, and green eyes. He wore a white tunic with a black belt, white pants, and black boots. Though he was physically twenty-one, and contrast to Hourglass' physical age of thirteen, the two were great friends. Which is why they currently flying around the Ghost Zone.

"Well, how else am I supposed to find out if you're not a carbon copy?" Positgen shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. "Overshadowing?"

Hourglass' eyes went wide, "Positgen Plasmius, do that and I'll... Uh... Sic Stopwatch on you!"

Positgen raised an eyebrow, "You'll sic who now?"

Hourglass blinked, "I didn't tell you? Stopwatch is another Time Apprentice, he's pretty new but really funny. We had a conversation the other day, and some of his jokes were so over the top! And he looks like a fifteen-year-old Clockwork with legs. I'm not even kidding, the resemblance is scary."

"Clocky with legs," Positgen shuddered, "Great, nightmare fuel. Just what the doctor ordered." He frowned, "So wait, how many Time Apprentices does Clockwork have now?"

"Um..." Hourglass shrugged, "Including me... Fifteen, I think. But Stopwatch is the only one I hang out with." She smiled, "I mentioned you the other day, Positgen."

Positgen flinched slightly, though Hourglass didn't notice. "That's nice. Can we fly somewhere else? I have a bad feeling..."

"You're just being a worry-wart." Hourglass replied, waving off her friend's concern. "So anyway, he was talking about some guy named Vlad Plasmius, who is a vampire-wannabe ghost-human hybrid."

Positgen raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"Human-ghost hybrid," Hourglass smiled, "With the last name Plasmius. Apparently in most Timelines he's somewhat of a villain to somebody who nobody will tell me about. But, in most of Stopwatch's Timelines, Vlad Plasmius is a good guy. I mentioned you, and we started wondering if you could be related. Like, as cousins or brothers or something."

"I don't think so," Positgen muttered, "But seriously, a human-ghost _hybrid? _How would that even work?"

"I dunno," Hourglass shrugged, "But apparently they've been dubbed Halfas. Clockworks said that very rarely they can be created naturally, but Vlad Plasmius was the first created through science because he was hit with concentrated ectoplasm and electricity thanks to an artificial ghost portal. Weird, right? Because of that, he has a human side and a ghost side, which he can switch between whenever he wants to-"

Anymore that Hourglass was going to say was cut off as she stared at the island in front of her, her flight coming to a halt. Her eyes went wide and she floated backwards, her face somehow managing to become paler.

"Hourglass?" Positgen asked, looking over at his friend as he too stopped, "Hey, what's wrong? It's just Pariah's Keep, and the guy's been sealed away for nearly two thousand years."

_._

_"I promise I'll get you two out of here, okay? I won't let them get you two. I promise!"_

_._

_"Let us fight!"_

_"Yeah, fight!"_

_"Trust me; you two will be doing the whole fight a big favor if you just do as I say. That's all you need to do, okay? I promised your father I'd protect you."_

_._

_"No! Hold on, okay?! Don't. Let. Go! You hear me?! Don't. Let. G- no!"_

_"HELP ME!"_

_"NO-O-O-O!"_

_._

"No!" Hourglass wailed, doing a sharp turn and flying back the way she and Positgen had came. She couldn't deal with the voices that had forced themselves into permanent residence in her brain. No matter what she had tried, the scenes just wouldn't leave her alone.

Nor would the guilt that she had survived, yet there was hardly a chance that the others had survived. They were both more than likely re-killed, from the rebel or royal forces.

So needless to say, Hourglass didn't want to stick around. She flew away at her top speed, Positgen speeding after her. He didn't know about her inner demons- nobody but Clockwork, Tardis, and the Observants did.

In her haste to get away, Hourglass didn't notice that the Ghost Zone around her suddenly begin to charge up and slowly spin; a tell-tale sign that someone was forcing a portal to form. Being caught up in a portal that was forced to form was a very painful experience, and nearly every ghost knew that it was one of the four ways to cause one's second death. The other three were fights gone wrong, being deprived of ectoplasm, and being in the tunnel between sides of a portal as it closed.

Every ghost knew this. So even though Hourglass didn't realize what was going on, Positgen Plasmius did.

And there was no way he was about to let his young friend suffer.

Reacting quickly, he teleported in front of Hourglass and shot an ecto-ray to keep her back, briefly noticing that he was in the same spot where he had felt a gut feeling that something would happen a few minutes before.

It took being hit with the blast for Hourglass to realize what was going on, and when she did, she screamed. "Positgen, no!" She shot forward, but it was too late.

A small portal opened up, sucking Positgen in. It was a painful process, and one that very few ghosts were likely to survive. The very ectoplasm that made up their corporeal bodies would be used to power the portal, shattering what bound their bodies together unless there was something for them to attach to.

All Hourglass could do as she watched her friend disappear from the Ghost Zone- perhaps forever- was scream and reach for him. She knew she couldn't save him.

She knew that he had very likely taken her place.

She knew he had done the same the being from the scenes that haunted her had been willing to do.

And that's why, when the portal closed, Hourglass floated in the same spot where Positgen's blast has left her, tears rolling from her eyes. "No..." She whispered, "Observants, Ancients, and powers above... Please _no..._"

It was floating in that same spot that the Time Apprentice Stopwatch found her, as per request of Clockwork.

"Hourglass?" He asked, floating over to his fellow Time Apprentice, "Are you okay?"

Stopwatch hadn't been expecting Hourglass to throw her arms around him and cry on his shoulder, repeating over and over, "It's all my fault. He's gone, and it's all my fault..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

That was five years ago.

Now, Hourglass rarely left Clockwork's lair. The Time Master refused to let her, unless it was for a mission he assigned. Even then, it was never near Pariah's Keep. He knew just as well as Hourglass herself did that it was a miracle she hadn't been hurt.

Physically, at least.

Hourglass didn't mind. She'd help Stopwatch and the newly recruited Time Turner with their Timelines. Through this, she learned much about Halfas. Human-ghost hybrids with forms for both their sides, some of the more noticeable and common ones were the ones created unnaturally. Vlad Plasmius, the first, Danny Phantom, the second, and Danielle 'Dani' Phantom, a clone created by the first Halfa of the second... Which technically made her the third Halfa, yet didn't...

Though, how Vlad Plasmius had managed to get a twelve year old girl, as she most often was, from a fourteen year old boy, as he most often was, was beyond anything Hourglass could understand.

I was during one of Time Turner and Stopwatch's attempts to explain how it worked to her that Hourglass was hit with a somewhat welcome surprise.

"So what you're saying," Hourglass raised an eyebrow, "Is basically that Vlad Plasmius is a failure who couldn't get a cromo-thingy right, and as such ended up with a twelve year old girl?"

"Hey, he isn't that much of a failure," Time Turner spoke up in defense, raising his hands. "He's a freakin' billionaire as a human. I'd love to see you do half the things he-" The Time Apprentice cut himself off as a feeling raced through the cores of the three of them.

It was one of the first things they had been taught to recognize upon becoming Apprentices to the Master of Time; somebody was entering Clockwork's lair. They were searching for something, and their ecto-signature was fairly unfamiliar.

"Warn Tardis and Clockwork," Hourglass muttered, a red mist forming around her hands, "I'll go give our guest a hand."

"That sounds like a code for something else," Time Turner muttered, and Hourglass rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm physically thirteen does not mean I'm thinking that," She sighed, "Just go get Clockwork." With that, her body dissolved into a red mist which shot off towards a room where Hourglass had hardly been for years.

In Clockwork's tower, each Dimension had its own room, as did each Time Apprentice. Via Dimensional halls, which were basically small teleportation sectors, one could easily travel between them, which are exactly what Hourglass' mist form did. However, when she realized where she was, Hourglass froze.

There was only one Dimension that only contained one Timeline, and that Timeline and Dimension was Positgen's.

"Hello?" Hourglass called, shaking herself out of her shock. _It won't do me any good to freeze up now. _"I know you're here... I work with Clockwork. If you tell me why you're here, I'll be able to pass the message on."

"...Hourglass?"

Hourglass froze as a familiar ghost, if you discount the fact that he now slightly looked like a vampire-wannabe, floated out towards her.

"Positgen...?" Hourglass felt herself move backwards slightly, "What... No. You're gone. I watched you get sucked in...! You can't survive that!"

For a moment Positgen's voice slightly lost its echo as he said, "That sounds like a dirty joke." However, he regained it for his next quiet statement. "Shut it, she's my best friend and I don't want her to think I'm crazy." Of course, it then proceeded to slightly lose its echo once as he said, "Your best friend is thirteen? Positgen, that is honestly really weird and creepy."

Hourglass frowned, "Positgen... Are you talking to yourself?"

Positgen flinched and spoke with the echo in his voice, "Uh... Kind of? Er, how to explain it..." His voice lost a bit of its echo, "We could show her."

"Show me what?" Hourglass asked, and in reply a blinding grayish-black light appeared around Positgen's mid-section. She lifted up a hand to shield her eyes, and when she lowered it, her eyes went wide with surprise.

Standing in front of her was not the vampire wannabe version of Positgen she had seen before. No, it was the one she remembered, standing right beside a human of about twenty-six with a face covered in pimples that almost seemed to glow green.

_What._

"Hourglass..." Positgen sighed, "This is Vlad Masters... The portal did something to us, we aren't completely sure what. We can't go too far apart without being shocked, and we can form together to see the ghost you saw a few moments ago. My powers are weakened, but somewhat restored when we're as the other ghost..."

"And I have some of your powers," Vlad spoke up, turning his hand invisible for a brief second.

"Right, that too." Positgen smiled, "Hourglass, you're an Apprentice to Clockwork. You have to have at least heard things... Do you know what's going on with us?"

"And if it's permanent?" Vlad added on.

Hourglass was quiet for a moment before shaking her head, "I know I've heard of Vlad Masters before, but I don't know what's going on." _This is all my fault. Observants, Ancients, and powers above... I swear, I didn't mean to do this. _"You two should... You two should go."

"Hourglass..." Positgen murmured, moving closer to her. "Hourglass, please..."

"Holy mother of Pariah!" A voice called, and there was a rush of purple and blue as Stopwatch darted past Hourglass, his eyes wide. "Am I crazy, or am I seriously looking at a non-vampire-wannabe version of Vlad Plasmius?! Hourglass, please tell me you see him too! He's right in front of me, along with..." Stopwatch trailed off, "A Vlad Masters with Ecto-Acne? Huh?"

"Stopwatch... You're scaring Positgen..." Hourglass muttered, and both the mentioned ghosts gave her looks of surprise.

Positgen shouted, "He's Stopwatch?!"

At the same time, Stopwatch called, "He's Positgen?!"

"Well," Vlad spoke up, "That was strange."

"Actually," Hourglass shivered slightly as Clockwork entered the room, "Strange would be better suited for the fact that you two burnt down Rome that one time."

"We did what now?" Vlad asked, and Positgen's eyes went wide.

"Clockwork..." He mumbled, "I can't believe I'm actually staring at the Clockwork, the Master of Time..." Positgen gave Stopwatch a look, "Huh. You really do look like a teenage version of him, but with legs. Also there's no clock on your chest."

"And hair," Stopwatch replied, pointing the mess of white hair with icy-blue highlights that was on top of his head. "I don't think Clockwork has hair, and if he does I've never seen it. You seriously look like Vlad Plasmius, though, which is his ghost form..." He motioned to Vlad Masters, who raised an eyebrow. "Weird, huh?"

"Stopwatch, please take Hourglass and leave." Clockwork sighed, "I'm sure the two of you can find _something _productive to do."

Stopwatch frowned, "But, here we have-"

"If you don't leave at this very moment," Clockwork's voice suddenly had an edge to it, "You can forget any chance you'll ever have at becoming the Master of Time."

Gulping, Stopwatch nodded. "O-okay. Come on, Hourglass..." He floated slowly over, taking Hourglass's hand in his own. "Uh... Let's go find Time Turner. He's... Probably doing something we can help with."

Hourglass stole a look at Positgen, who gave her a sad smile. She couldn't even hold his gaze for a few seconds before she had to look away as tears bubbled up. Hourglass let her fellow Apprentice lead her away, and within seconds after they had moved out of earshot his arms were wrapped around her.

"I know you're upset," Stopwatch mumbled as Hourglass let her tears seep down, "But it goes on. For all we know, they're better off that way."

"They were in one body, Stopwatch," Hourglass muttered, "W-whatever happened to them is all my fault, a-and I can't fix it..."

.-.-.-.-.-.

That had happened nearly fourteen years ago.

And now, for the first time since everything with Positgen and Vlad, Hourglass was willingly going back to Pariah's Keep.

She landed just outside of it, shivering under her robe. _I can't believe I used to like this place... Then again, that was before the rampage... And the seal... And the sarcoughfa-thingy..._

Hourglass hesitated for a moment before moving slowly in, and then she stopped. _Wait, do I... I hear Clockwork! What's he doing here?!_

"Oh, please, this is nothing more than a waste of time. There's no way he could be awake, I watched him be sealed away myself. They sealed him with blood and locked him up with the skeleton key. For the sake of the powers above, I helped! They assured me he would never break free."

"Clockwork, if it isn't Pariah, then who could it be?" Hourglass tapped into her once-dormant powers to find that the ghost who had spoken was the Observant Poseidon. "He is the only one with a signature like the one we detected who is still here, unless you are wrong, and that boy didn't give any of the other royalty a second death."

"He had a mental breakdown talking about how he tossed a kid off a cliff and Pariah tried to kill him for what he'd done," Clockwork seemed indifferent, "I'm pretty sure he destroyed them."

_._

"_I promise I'll get you two out of here, okay? I won't let them get you two. I promise."_

_._

Hourglass shook her head and turned completely invisible as Clockwork, followed by several Observants, flew past her. Hourglass followed behind, flecks of red mist twitching around her hands. She knew who 'that boy' Clockwork had mentioned was, and Hourglass had learned years ago that he hadn't been a protector; no, he'd been a murderer.

Words did not describe how much she wanted to wring the neck of that boy who's name she didn't know.

"Here, it's up ahead." An Observant, Hades, announced as he floated towards a small locked door. "The signature is coming from here."

"See? It's not Pariah." Clockwork crossed his arms, "He's not in that room. Can I go now?"

"No, it's getting stronger..." Yet another Observant, Zeus, the head one, spoke up. Hourglass suddenly felt a buzzing in her core, and she fought to remember why it was so familiar... "Oh no. Everyone, move!"

Everyone but Hourglass did, and she was knocked to the side as the small door exploded into a blast of smoke. A piece of a rock or some such item knocked her to the side, causing Hourglass to lose her invisibility. She pushed it away, and then she froze.

In the broken doorway was a ghost who was physically no older than fourteen in royal robes. "Where is she?" The boy asked no one in particular, holding a hand to his ribs. "Where. Is. My. Sister?!"

.

"_Hide here, sister. I'm going to help fight!"_

_._

"_They're fighting because of you two. They didn't want you to be king or your sister to be queen."_

"_Why not? She'd be a great queen!"_

_._

"_They may have gotten our mother, but I'll protect you! That's what brothers do!"_

_._

"_I'll have to carry you two to get up there... Crud."_

"_Just carry me, I'll carry her!"_

_._

"_Hold on!"_

_"Sl-slip... Slipping!"_

"_Don't let go! You hear me?! We're almost there!"_

"_Hold onto my hand, sister! We'll be okay!"_

"_Slip... Slip..."_

"_No! Hold on, okay?! Don't. Let. Go! You hear me?! Don't. Let. G- no!"_

_"HELP ME!"_

"_NO-O-O-O!"_

_._

"Impossible," Clockwork muttered, "That boy caused your second demise, just as he did for your sister and mother."

"Lair!" The ghost called, darting forward and holding an ectoplasm-covered fist in front of Clockwork's face. "If I survived, she did too! Where. Is. My. Sister?!"

"Gone from this plane of existence," Clockwork replied in a monotone voice, "You should know that better than anyone, the rumor was you watched." _Clockwork, stop! Don't taunt him!_

"She isn't gone!" The ghost yelled, "I know she isn't! I'd sense it if she was-"

Hourglass sent a pink blast towards the ghost, hitting him in the back. _Sorry. _The ghost crumpled and fell to the floor, where several Observants came to pick him up.

"Hourglass..." Clockwork crossed his arms as he changed from his child form to his elder form, "You shouldn't be here."

"I think I have a right, besides, if I'm not allowed to be here you shouldn't either." Hourglass muttered, acutely aware that at some point in time she had changed back to her royal dress. "After all, he's the reasons for the bad memories. And you said it yourself; he should not still be in existence."

"Which brings up the question," The Observant Hera spoke up, floating up to the Master and Apprentice. "How is he?"

Clockwork shrugged, "Evidently, the warrior boy lied."

"So what do we do now?" The Observant Apollo called, and Hourglass gave Clockwork a concerned look.

"Obey the customs," Clockwork replied evenly, "I did it with Haifa, now it's your turn. Take him in and explain exactly what happened. But do not let him be seen."

Within the next hour the entire Ghost Zone knew of the boy who had blown open the door, and none of them were very excited to hear it.

* * *

The Observants couldn't keep him a secret for an hour... Well, that's a load of fail.

Well, this has been my Halfa's don't exist Timeline with my Time Apprentice headcanon worked in, along with a bit of 'the Dark Family' and the fact that I named all the Observants after Greek Gods and Goddesses.

In short, a prequel of sorts to a story I'm working on called Connections, which in a way is a rewrite of the series and in another has its own plot.

Next; Foley, Tucker Foley. Not sure what I'll do for that one yet.


	8. Foley, Tucker Foley

How I didn't think of this sooner is amazing. I mean, the basic headcanon for this has been floating around my mind for a while now…

So yeah, this is rather random, but whatever.

Post Phantom Planet, but Danny only revealed himself to everyone at the South Pole. And as such is currently in a hospital being treated for hypothermia and frostbite, because really, he was wearing a t-shirt in human form, while standing in Antartica. Think about that for a moment.

* * *

**Foley, Tucker Foley;**

"Tucker, no."

"Aw, come on, dude!"

"Tucker, I said no! It's a stupid idea anyway."

Tucker Foley crossed his arms and stared into the eyes of his best friend, "And turning human in Antarctica wasn't?"

Danny Fenton, who now was lying in a hospital bed being treated for frostbite and hypothermia, raised an eyebrow. "How does you wanting to write me a theme song and the fact I thought my ice core would protect my human side relate?"

"Same general idea," Tucker shrugged, "One of us thinks it's a good idea and the other thinks it's stupid."

"And the one who does it will end up in the hospital," Danny deadpanned, and Tucker stood up.

"I'm still going to."

"I will overshadow you and make you do the chicken dance in front of Star while singing about feet."

"I'll keep that in mind when I write your theme song!" Tucker called back as he left, closing the door to Danny's hospital room behind him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, this stinks," Tucker muttered, leaning over his computer. "Who would've guessed it was so hard to write a song? Maybe the internet will give me inspiration." He opened up a browser, and after a moment of smirking like an idiot, he searched up 'Danny Phantom'.

Finding himself on some sort of forum, Tucker began to read over the topic titles.

_'World is safe! That you, Danny Phantom!'_

_Ah, hero worship. _Tucker frowned; _I wish I could get some..._

_'Am I the only one confused about the fact that Danny Phantom used to be a super villain?'_

_Well, _Tucker thought, _screw you. Danny's always been the hero._

'_Who does Danny Phantom like more: boys or girls?'_

He stifled a laugh, that was just plain random.

_'Theory! What if Danny Phantom isn't dead, but an escaped government experiment?'_

Tucker shivered, that was a disturbing thought.

'_How exactly did ghost powers save us all from an anti-ghost rock?'_

_I've been wondering the same thing... But as the saying goes, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!_

'_Theories, everyone! How do you think Danny Phantom died?'_

Raising an eyebrow, Tucker clicked that link. The first post was by someone called GhostGetter.

'_Hey all, the world's safe and everything, but I want to know; how do you think Danny Phantom die? Any theories?'_

Tucker rolled his eyes and scrolled down, what people had suggested ranged from car accident to plane crash to saving his sister from being shot. The last one caused Tucker to raise an eyebrow before realizing that the sister was probably Danielle. _She should try to stay hidden more..._

And then Tucker noticed a box for anonymous replies.

Smirking, Tucker filled in his usual name of FryerTuck and began to type.

_'So, you want to know how Danny Phantom died? I'll tell you how he died...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny lay in his hospital bed, flipping through a NASA magazine. The latest issue had an article about the Disasteroid, and he was rather interested in what it had to say. Beside him was Jazz, on her laptop.

_Boring... Boring... Where's that article...? Come on, I know it's..._

His thoughts were cut off as Jazz broke into shrill laughter, startling Danny so much that he jumped and tossed his magazine across the room.

"Jazz, what the heck was that?!" Danny shouted, placing his hands by his ears. "I think I've gone deaf!"

"Danny, read this!" She called, pushing her laptop into Danny's lap. "I asked the internet how they think Danny Phantom died, and someone posted this!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "...Really, Jazz? Why would you-" He cut off as he read part of what had been posted. "Okay, what?"

'_So, you want to know how Danny Phantom died? I'll tell you how he died..._

_Duh da duh da duh da _

_Duh da duh da_

_Duh da duh da_ _duh da_

_He's a Phantom!_

_Duh da duh da_

_Duh da duh da_

_Da duh_

_Danny Phantom (Phantom, Phantom)_

_Young Danny Phantom he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine._

_It was designed to view a world unseen!_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom!)_

_When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit,_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it!_

_There was a great big flash, everything just changed!_

_His molecules got all rearranged!_

_(Phantom, Phantom!)_

_When he first woke up, he realized_

_He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes!_

_He could walk through walls, disappear and fly!_

_He was much more unique than the other guys!_

_It was then Danny knew what he had to do;_

_He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through!_

_He's here to fight, for me and you!_

_(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom. Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom, gonna catch 'em all cause he's..._

_...Danny Phantom.)_

_And that is how Danny Phantom died. Now sing it.'_

"What the heck?! It's a song about the portal accident!" Danny all but shouted, motioning to the laptop. "Who would ever-" And then he noticed the name provided was FryerTuck. "Oh for the love of… _TUCKER!_"

* * *

Yep, Tucker wrote the theme song. Why is that one of my headcanons? I have no clue, my mind is strange.

Next; Sam Manson. I know what I'm doing for that one…


	9. Sam Manson

Okay this is what happens when I randomly re-watch episodes. I notice things that are really out of place.

I.E., those teddy bears Sam rips apart in Reality Trip turn into Goths within minutes afterwards. Those teddy bears were human beings.

Anyway, this is set during Reality Trip. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sam Manson;**

Sam Manson was sure she'd have nightmares about the teddy bears that mobbed her, Danny, and Tucker as they entered Gothapalooza. A whole crowd advanced, saying those fatal words, "We love you!"

Sam didn't do well with love from random talking teddy bears, especially ones that had such creepy smiles as these ones.

"Destroy them, Danny!" She called as she grabbed two pink bears as three yellow, a purple and a pink all jumped onto her. She knocked their heads together and tore them apart, all the while yelling to her friend, "Find the gem that did this and rip the stuffing out of every last one of them!"

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be necessary." Danny seemed caught between laughing and being concerned as he addressed the crowd of teddy bears, "May I have the Gem of Form?"

Their reply, "What's the magic word?"

"Die?" Sam asked, ripping apart and throwing more teddy bears to the ground.

Smiling sweetly, Danny said, "Please?"

As a reply, the crowd parted. One pink bear brought the Gem of Form forward, which Danny took with a smile. Using the gem, he changed the happy bears into bleak Goths, including the two who had been in the process of giving Sam a hug.

"Ah," Sam relaxed and put her arms around the two Goths, "I love the smell of anti-establishment in the evening."

"Two gems down, one to go!" Danny frowned, "And less than twenty-four hours to find it."

And then, of course, the Guys in White arrived. There was a short scene involving terrified Goths and missiles before Danny picked up his friends and flew off, leaving the mutilated pile of blood, guts, and body parts where Sam had been standing.

Those little bears she had been ripping apart were people, turned into teddy bears by the Gem of Form.

* * *

So, I'm sorry if anyone else has beaten me to this, but I couldn't resist! It's a plot bunny that's been floating around in my head since I realized what Sam had done, and this was the perfect opportunity!

Random fact; apparently today, May 9, is Jack and Maddie Fenton's anniversary. I'd write something about that, but I can't write romance for the life of me.

Next; Western! Sadly, I won't be able to work post it since I'll be in Band Camp from early Friday to the middle of Sunday. I'll catch up afterwards, but I won't be able to post anything!

...Unless I can convince my dad not to kill me if I bring my laptop. Then there's a chance of me posting stuff.


	10. Alternate: Guys in White

And welcome to my attempt the alternate theme that is many days late. Though, I could've posted it earlier, but Picture Day/Blood Blossoms (I'm not sure which one I'm doing yet) was giving me trouble.

So, Post Phantom Planet, but Danny only revealed himself to everyone at the South Pole, and Danny is nineteen.

* * *

**Guys in White;**

"No."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Fenton, you don't have a choice. Someone with your skills would be most beneficial to our agency."

Nineteen-year-old Danny Fenton sat at his kitchen table, staring at the two white-suited men in front of him. "What part of _no _don't you understand?! I am not working for ghost hunters!"

The taller of the two agents, Agent G, stepped forward, "Mr. Fenton, we are well aware of your… Condition," Danny winced, "Which is why we request that you work with us. You would be the most valuable asset us humans could have against these ectoplasmic entities."

"As touching as that is," Danny replied coolly, "I'm not helping you. I don't know how you found out about my ghost side-"

"The president alerted us to your existence, and the fact that you fought for humans." The shorter of the two, Agent S, spoke up before mumbling softly, "Although, the second half is debatable."

"I fight for whoever needs protecting," Danny frowned, "And I can't believe the president would tell you jerks about my other side… I trusted him to keep it a secret!" He shook his head, "Whatever. My answer is still no! I am not working for you!"

"Then we will be forced to take you in for questioning," Agent G said, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his jacket.

"And experiments," Agent S looked strangely thrilled, and Danny raised an eyebrow. "Lots and lots of painful experiments."

"Yes, do experiments on the guy who saved the world," Switching into his ghost form, Danny floated up off the chair. "That'll work well for your image."

"We have ways of altering the public's opinion," Agent S smirked. "After all, you know how… _Disapproving_ of half ghosts they are after Plasmius."

"You wouldn't," Danny's eyes narrowed, "I saved the _world! _I'm a hero! Everyone would never turn their back on me. Never."

"Are you willing to risk that?" Agent G asked, and Danny froze.

_Am I?_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Sandy. Guess what I heard?"

Twenty-eight-year-old Sandy Malcolm, weapons specialist with Team 'Soaring Eagle', a ghost hunting sub-team in the Guys in White, looked up one of the hunters, Alan Davis. "What, Alan? I'm kind of busy here…"

"I heard that they found us a new supernatural expert, you know, after everything with Ricky…"

Sandy winced at the name of the ex-team member; the guy had tried to make himself a Halfa, for God's sake! "Yeah, who is it? Do you know their name?"

"Uh…" Alan shrugged, "Danny, I think. Mark and Quinn might know more," He motioned to where the two other hunters were standing, "They're the ones who heard about it."

"Does Duncan know?" Sandy asked, and then rolled her eyes. "Wait, duh. He's the team leader! Man, going so long without a coffee is driving me crazy!"

"Yes, it is." Alan rolled his eyes, "So anyway, just letting you know so that when he shows up you don't freak. For the record, he's apparently still kind of a kid. Nineteen."

Sandy whistled, "Woo, that's our youngest expert yet! Youngest team member, too! He must be some kind of prodigy-" She stopped, "Wait, what's Danny's last name?"

"Uh… Fenton?" Alan scratched the side of his head, "Don't quote me on that, though. I'm not all that sure…"

"…As in the Amity Park ghost hunting Fentons?" Sandy's eyes went wide, "As in the Fentons who were at the sight of the Disasteroid a few years back? As in the Fenton who were considered crackpots for like, twenty years? _Those _Fentons?"

"Wow, my parents are extra famous. Not sure if I should be happy about that."

Looking past Alan as the latter turned around; Sandy was treated to the sight of black-haired blue-eyed young man standing beside their team leader.

"Danny, this is Sandy, Alan, Mark, and Quinn." Duncan announced, motioning to each of the team members as their names were called. "Sandy is our weapons technology expert in Tem Soaring Eagle, and the others are hunters. Everyone, this is Danny Fenton, our new supernatural expert."

"…Fun." Danny sighed, "So, hi."

"You look a little young to be part of the Guys in White," Mark called, and Quinn nodded. "How'd you get in to this?"

"Let's just say that it was either this or being ripped apart molecule by molecule," Danny deadpanned, and Sandy snickered.

"I like you, kid," She called, "You're such a joker!"

"Yeah, right," Danny kept his face blank, "A joker."

* * *

Meh, that could've gone better. I blame the fact that I wrote it at band camp and wasn't able to post it. Band camp was interesting, by the way. We climbed a mountain and had a snowball fight.

No joke. The view from up there was really awesome, too.

Next; Favorite Ghost. That'll be out momentarily.


	11. Favorite Ghost: Box Lunch

So, my favorite ghost is the Box Ghost, however, I'm doing Box Lunch. She needs some love. Also, I'm trying to get better at first person and present tense, so there are two sections of this in both.

So, this takes place during The Ultimate Enemy. Embrace my fails!

* * *

**Favorite Ghost;**

Amity Park was very much terrified by Danny Phantom. The ghost who they had thought was their hero was gone, and had been for past two years. Ever since the Nasty Burger had exploded, taking the life of Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Scott Lancer with it and orphaning Danny Fenton, the hero he had once been was nonexistent.

Six months hadn't even passed before Vlad Masters' mansion, where Danny Fenton had ended up after a brief stint in a mental health ward (the kid had just watched his family, friends, and teacher die, after all), had exploded, apparently taking with it the life of Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters.

After those two incidents, Danny Phantom was no longer a hero. No, now he was a murderer.

Mary Shale, a nurse who was six months pregnant, had just found that fact out for herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lauren…"

"Robert, I don't care what you say. We're keeping her."

"I was going to ask what we should call her."

"Oh, Bob…"

"What do you think of Brianne?"

"That's wonderful… But, what will the others think if they see that we have a daughter with a name like that?"

"Well, we'll call her a mix of our names when she's out in public."

"…Box Lunch?"

"Box Lunch."

.-.-.-.-.-.

My name is Brianne. Or Box Lunch, depending on who you ask. I'm the 'daughter' of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. Not by birth, but there's some blood relation.

I'm six, and I live with my mama and papa in the Ghost Zone. Well, not live… I'm a ghost.

I don't remember actually being alive, but that's okay. Mama said that it's not important.

Today we're going to visit Clockwork! He's the Master of Time, and a really awesome ghost! I've heard a rumor that he was in training back when Pariah Dark, the high King of all ghosts, went on a rampage and was one of the ghosts that stopped him. I hope I'll be able to ask him about that!

Right now we're flying there, and it's really quiet. I find that weird; you can always find at least some ecto-pusses in the zone.

"Lauren," My father whispers to my mother, "It's quiet. Too quiet."

"I've noticed, Bob…" My mother replies, "Should we wait until tomorrow? I know Clockwork requested to see us, but… What if all the ghosts are hiding?"

"From Papa's wrath?" I ask, and my Papa smiles.

"Yes!" He laughs, "They're finally fleeing from my corrugated cardboard wrath!"

"Actually, they're hiding from me."

I don't know that voice, so I look back to see who's speaking. He's a big ghost with red eyes and hair that looks like light blue fire! And a ponytail! Why does he have one of those? I thought they were just for girls…

"Phantom…" My Papa's voice is quiet. "I didn't know you were entering the Ghost Zone today."

"Neither were all those ecto-pusses!" My mama pulls me behind her as Phantom laughs, "Well, that's just too bad. Ectoplasm must be spilled, you know." He creates a green disk of energy and fires it at my papa.

I scream as it hits my papa's hand and carries it off.

"Robert!" My mama calls, and my papa shakes his head.

"Get her out of here!" He points to me, and Mama hesitates before holding me close and flying away.

"Oh good, a chase!" Phantom laughs, and then he's behind us. Mama's trying to fly faster; she really is, but Phantom teleports in front of her.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away?" He asks, and finally seems to notice me. "Who is that?"

"I am Box Lunch!" I yell, "Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!"

"Ew," Phantom deadpans, "Well, I know whose ectoplasm I'm spilling next."

"Leave my daughter alone!" Mama yells, and the last thing I know before everything turns dark is Mama throwing me to the side and being blasted by Phantom's green fire. And somewhere in the back of my mind, I know that my mama is gone for good.

.-.-.-.-.-.

My name is Box Lunch. Or Brianne, depending on who you ask.

I am eight. I am the daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, one who has lost a hand as a result of Dan Phantom and one who has lost their afterlife.

I will never forgive him. None of the ghosts will.

I was invited to Clockwork's Lair, but my papa refuses to let me go. He says that the last time we tried to go there, we lost Mama.

He's right, of course. But Clockwork's the Master of Time. He has a way of getting what he wants.

And so, I'm not surprised when I dizzily open my eyes to see a strange place when I was in my papa's Lair seconds ago. Yet still, I ask as I feel the weight of a medallion on my neck, "Huh? What? Where am I?"

Clockwork is beside me, and he explains that I'm in Amity Park before I was born, that the black haired teenager is part ghost and that his employers think he's a threat to the world. He says nothing about the redheaded girl.

Honestly, how a human could ever threaten the world is beyond me.

"Could you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" Clockwork asks, and I stare at the boy. His face is familiar...

And then I realize something. He reminds me of Dan Phantom.

I clench my fists and stare at the boy. Could he be a younger Dan Phantom? Maybe.

I wonder if killing this human would bring my mama back...?

I'm about to find out, Clockwork just put the time back in.

* * *

Words do not describe how bad I am at writing Dark Danny. And the Lunch Lady, who got semi-dubbed Lauren…

Next; Maddie. In which I enter the Spiral-verse.


	12. Maddie

My obsession with my own fanfiction is _Spiral_ing out of control.

…That was a horrible pun.

So, this takes place in Spiral, sometime after chapter four.

* * *

**Maddie (+ kids);**

Maddie stood in front of her son's door, hesitating a moment before slowly knocking three times.

She knew he wouldn't answer, but it didn't feel right to just barge in. Not... Not after everything.

Maddie lifted her fist to knock once more, before sighing and letting it drop. She turned the knob to her son's room, pushing open his door and letting herself in.

_._

"_Welcome home, my baby boy."_

_Danny's reply was a tiny coo, and Maddie laughed as she held her newborn son closer._

_"I think he likes it," Jack put in, and Maddie smiled to her husband._

_"No, Jack, he loves it."_

_._

Maddie wiped her eyes, trying to avoid looking beside Danny's bed as she sat down on his desk chair. Even the happy memories hurt, but she knew that she couldn't stop them. At least it was better than the last time she had seen her son in his room...

_._

_It had started as a normal day, with her and Jack sitting in the kitchen. It was a Saturday, and both parents were waiting for their son. Maddie to apologize, and Jack to talk about what had been troubling him._

_It was sometime in the afternoon when Jazz went upstairs to wake her brother up, barely paying attention to her parents. Maddie didn't blame her daughter; she herself was worried about her baby boy, and last night's lecture had hardly gone as planned._

_But then Jazz screamed those fateful words, and within moments both parents were racing up the stairs to their son's room._

_._

_No,_ Maddie shook her head, _don't remember what comes next. Do not remember._

Looking around, Maddie felt a sad smile appear on her face as she noticed a picture. It was of Danny and his friends, along with herself, Jack, and Jazz, standing in front of Fenton Works.

_He looks so happy... What could've gone wrong? How did he go from this to where we are now? He used to be so happy, so..._

Maddie stroked the picture, a tear running down her cheek. _Where did I go wrong?_

_._

"_DANIEL JAMES FENTON GET OUT OF THAT PORTAL!"_

_Maddie was stuck between being furious and terrified as her son spun around to face her, his eyes wide. His friends exchanged an awkward look, and Danny made his way out of the Fenton Portal._

_Maddie didn't even take a second to be proud that her son had found a use for his jumpsuit._

_"Hi, Mom..." Danny mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, you're home early."_  
.

Maddie sighed, that had been what started it all, hadn't it? She had told her baby to come out from the Fenton Portal, and after that, everything went horrible for him. He skipped classes, had bruises...

He was being bullied. Danny was being bullied, and he couldn't deal with it. And nobody realized how bad it was until it was too late.

More tears fell down Maddie's face as she held the picture close to her. _And I didn't help him. No, I made it worse... Oh God, Danny, my baby, I'm so sorry... I should've known this wasn't a cry for attention..._

.

"_What is wrong with you?" Maddie shouted at the boy, losing her temper once again. At the moment, her mind didn't even refer to him as her son. This wasn't her Danny; the boy in front of her was barely a ghost of her baby boy. "It's like you want to die! Do you want to die? Huh? DO YOU?!"_

_At that, her child looked straight up at her with tears running down his face. It was a look that would shake the very being of any mother to see their child so upset, and Maddie was no different. "With a mother like you? YES!" With that, he turned and ran. Up the stairs, a slam of a door, and then Maddie fell against the wall, not even knowing what to think anymore._

_She didn't know that would be the last time she'd see him alive._

_._

Sobbing, Maddie's eyes found their way to the one spot she had been trying to avoid. The large patch of blood beside Danny's bed.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "Oh my baby boy, oh my Danny, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you... Oh my baby, I'm so sorry..."

She slid to the floor, her foot bumping Danny's cell phone away from the huge patch of blood as she recalled Jazz's words that had caused her and Jack to run upstairs, not knowing it would be too late for their son.

.

_"MOM! DAD! DANNY WON'T WAKE UP!"_

.

* * *

Well, Spiral finally made its way into here. It was only a matter of time. Plus I think I reference Sticker in one of the flashbacks…

So, an explanation of Spiral's beginning to anyone who hasn't read it and doesn't feel like going to do so; basically, Danny's mom stopped him from turning the portal on from the inside and grounded him for a month. Throughout that month, Dash and the other A-listers put all their focus on making Danny's life horrible. He's stuck in lockers, he's called all sorts of names, has his family and friends threatened, until one day he come to school suddenly wearing a white sweater of Jazz's. He pushes his friends away, and skips a week of school. After that week, Maddie lectures him. At one point, Danny suddenly insults ghost hunting. Maddie freaks, and as was shown in one of the flashbacks, doesn't go very well. Jack, who heard part of the lecture, says he'll talk to Danny tomorrow. Jazz and Tucker both get basic ideas of what's happening to Danny, and they decide that they'll help Danny tomorrow. Sam just kind of sits in her room, thinking about how much she loves Danny. However, for everyone who wants to help Danny, what they soon find out is that tomorrow was too late. Danny had been using the sweater to hide the cuts on his arms, and sometime between Maddie's lecture and one o'clock the next day, he bled out through his arms on his bedroom floor.

…Jazz finding his body is my favorite scene. ^^

Next; Picture Day or Blood Blossoms. I'll have that one out once I actually get an idea for it; since that one was technically supposed to be today's but I haven't even started it. ^^'


	13. Alternate: Blood Blossoms

So, I was asked to continue my Guys in White oneshot. I know that this isn't that good, but sue me, I'm tired.

For some reason, I feel as if I should include some stuff about Team Soaring Eagle…

Duncan Stone, team leader, 32. Very much against Halfas, but thinks of Danny as his little prodigy.

Sandy Malcolm, weapons technology specialist, 28. Addicted to coffee and trying to quit. She's failing.

Alan Davis, ghost hunter, 29. He has a giant plush Danny Phantom in his bedroom.

Mark Folia, ghost hunter, 25. His father is Agent G, the head of the branch which supplies teams of ghost hunters such as Team Soaring Eagle.

Quinn Francis, ghost hunter, 23. She names all her weapons, her favorite one is 'Ronald', a simple Ecto Pistol.

Danny Fenton, supernatural expert, 19. He's Danny and doesn't want to be here, do I need to say more?

So, a direct sequel to my Guys in White oneshot.

* * *

**Blood Blossoms;**

_I hate this job._

Danny Fenton leaned back in his chair, not even bothering to pretend he was paying attention to Duncan Stone, the leader of Team Soaring Eagle which was a team of ghost hunters with the Guys in White, as the older man droned on about how strange ecto-signatures kept appearing wherever Danny went and how there _had _to be a ghost following him.

_I wonder if I could get myself fired if I turned invisible right now... Probably not, since I'm such an 'asset to the team.' That'll probably just fuel his theory that I'm being stalked by a ghost._

"In other news," Sandy, the weapons technology specialist, spoke up as she gave Danny's ankle a slight kick. "Guess who's six month anniversary it is being a member of the team?"

Quinn, one of the hunters, raised her hand. "Ronald's?"

Alan, another of the hunters, snickered as Sandy rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Quinn, your ecto-pistol doesn't have feelings! And anyway, I'm talking about a _certain _supernatural expert."

Danny raised an eyebrow and sat up in his chair, "Who, me?"

"No, your chair." Sandy deadpanned, and Mark, the final hunter, snorted. "Yes, you!"

"...Oh," Danny smiled, "I didn't realize it had been that long." _Wow, they've been forcing me to work here for a while._

"Ah, yes." Duncan smiled, "Speaking of which, we got you something. Think of it as a thank you for helping us learn so much about ghosts."

"You got me a present?" Danny's eyes were wide, "Guys, you really didn't have to..."

"Relax, we only got you flowers." Mark spoke up, nudging Quinn. The blonde hunter stared blankly at her co-worker for a moment before her eyes went wide and she reached behind her.

"Here, Danny, happy anniversary!" She called, and tossed the flowers towards him. Danny stretched out his hands to grab them, but even before he was holding them he realized something was wrong.

Maybe it was the red petals and purple stems, or the fact that his hands started to sting just before he caught the flowers.

Whatever it was, it was pushed from Danny's mind as he caught the flowers and a burning pain rushed through his body. Screaming, he fell off his chair and onto the ground. The flowers fell a little ways away from him, and it took all of Danny's strength to ignore their pain and roll away.

He laid there in silence for a second before everyone crowded around him, asking question from was he okay to how many fingers they were holding up.

"I'm fine," Danny mumbled, "I'm fine. What... What were those...?"

"Blood Blossoms," Sandy whispered, "They're anti-ghost flowers. Danny, what just...?"

_Of course they gave me anti-ghost flowers. _"Uh, I'm very highly allergic to Blood Blossoms. Sorry guys, it was a nice gift, but I won't be able to handle them without a ten foot pole."

While the rest of the team gave him sad smiles, Duncan raised an eyebrow. "...You're highly allergic to an anti-ghost flower..." He looked thoughtful, "Fascinating. Danny, would it be possible to run a few tests...?"

_Aw, crud._ "No."

* * *

Danny hates his job so very much. ^^

Next; Dani. Oh boy, angst!


	14. Dani

Well, this is a fail at angst. Oh well, I wrote it in like, an hour. Sue me.

So, this is right after Kindred Spirits.

* * *

**Dani;**

_He didn't know._

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. After all, there was no way her cousin would've harmed her brothers if he'd know they'd die, right? After all, he thought they were mindless, but didn't think she was and didn't want to hurt her!

But that didn't change the fact that her brothers had melted.

Opening her closed fist, Danielle examined all she had left of her five brothers; five small vials of ectoplasm. She had gone back to collect it from where each of them had fallen, after all, it wasn't right to just leave their remains in the street,

Looking down at the five small holes in front of her, Danielle wiped away a tear. They didn't deserve this, and if Danny, _the real Danny, _had known he wouldn't have done this to them.

In each hole she placed a vial of ectoplasm before covering them up with the misplaced dirt.

It wasn't the burial they deserved, but it was as good as Danielle could do. She kneeled in front of the graves of her brothers, constantly wiping away her tears.

_I should've told him... I should've told Danny that none of us were mindless..._

* * *

Ah, so heartwarming. Just a physically twelve-year-old half ghost girl burying the remains of her brothers via a drabble, noting to see here!

Next; Ectoplasm/A-list. Huh, I can work with that.


	15. Ectoplasm and A-list

Woo, a wild late update appeared!

So, I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner, but I literally just wrote it a few hours ago.

So, yeah. A-list/Ectoplasm based and purely written in dialogue. Why? Not even I know, I'm half asleep here.

So, whatever Timeline you can think of in which Danny and Dash are teens and Dash doesn't know Danny is Phantom.

* * *

**Ectoplasm/A-list;**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..."

"Dash, relax. I... I can explain."

"Fenton, your blood is green! How do you explain that?!"

"...I'm working on it. Can you work on wrapping it up?"

"I... I don't go too well with blood..."

"Dash, you'll be fine. Just wrap the bandages around my leg and then we'll find some way to get us out of here, okay?"

"F-Fenton...?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"That is a very good question. Uh... We're in the Ghost Zone, I think. I'm not sure where, though..."

"The Ghost Zone?"

"It's where all the ghosts... Uh, well, live I guess. Well, not live but... Yeah."

"Then... Why are we here?"

"I have no clue why you're here, but for me... Uh, let's just say that the ghosts really don't like me."

"Fenton?"

"Yeah, Dash?"

"What are you? Why is your blood green?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. Last time I checked, my blood was red."

"So why... Why is it green now?"

"I wish I knew, Dash. I honestly wish I knew."

"So..."

"...You're not half bad a wrapping bandages."

"Why do you carry them around with you, Fenton?"

"...Let's just say I get hurt a lot and leave it at that."

"Fenton? Is it...?"

"No, it's not all you, Dash."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"...Uh, this is awkward. What were you going to ask?"

"Why are you bleeding green?"

"...I still don't know the answer to that."

* * *

…Heh, that could've been worse. Yay, it's not a complete fail!

Next; Future! That one is what my oneshots about Danny in the Guys in White were spawned from!


	16. Future

What? Is this… Is this a _romance? _Did I just write something with _romance?_

Meh, somewhat. There's also bonding and one of my epic plot twists.

So, this could be counted as a prequel of sorts that is actually titled 'Through Blood or Bond', though I call it something else. I'll post my name for it at the end.

So, this is where Danny being part of the Guys in White comes into play. I suggest that, if you haven't already, you go read my Guys in White and Blood Blossoms oneshots before this one. Although, why the Guys in White thought it was a good idea to have a 'bring your kid to work day' is beyond me.

Also, this is Sam x Danny. Just putting it out there.

* * *

**Future;**

It wasn't exactly planned. In fact, he barely had a clue what he was doing! But still, in front of everyone, he got down on one knee and managed to choke out, "S-Sam, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we haven't been dating that long, and that we're only eighteen, but we've known each other for years and..." He realized he'd forgotten a ring. Focusing on his powers, he hardened the ectoplasm and added some ghost ice for a gem.

"A-and?" Sam asked, one hand covering her mouth. "And what?"

Danny held up his newly-made ring and took his girlfriend's hand. "Marry me, Sam. Will you? Please?"

Sam laughed, "Only you would say please when asking someone to marry them!" She hugged him, "Yes, Danny! Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

Fighting ghosts thirty times his size and power? Danny could do that with a cocky smirk.

But proposing to his girlfriend and long-time best friend, Sam? Well, that was probably the most nerve-wracking thing he'd ever done.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny thought she was beautiful in her pure white gown. In fact, saying that Sam Manson looked beautiful was an understatement. In a tuxedo that had been made in the Ghost Zone, Danny felt underdressed next to his radiant fiancé.

They had wanted a small wedding, of course, that was hard to do when apparently a ghost getting married was a huge event. They had ended up with all the humans on one side of the building, ghosts (and hybrids, Danny wasn't not going to invite Danielle. Of course, Vlad had also managed to squirm his way in as Plasmius... The Fruit Loop) on the other.

And then those fateful words were spoken; "Do you, Mister Daniel Fenton, take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

There was no doubt in his voice as Danny replied, "I do."

"Do you, Miss Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

Sam had tears of happiness in her eyes, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," The preacher nodded to Danny with a smile, "You may kiss the bride."

Danny moved forward slightly, lifting Sam's veil. "A real kiss, Sam. Not a fake-out make-out."

Sam smiled, "Danny, you have no clue how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Just shut up and kiss!" Tucker called from his spot as the best man, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"We're trying to have a moment here, Tuck!" He called back, and the laughs turned into cheers as Danny's lips met Sam's.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"We're all amazed that they finally got together," Vlad announced, holding up a glass of wine. "There was a while there where we thought the Little Badger leaned a different way, if you know what I mean."

There was snickers and Danny groaned, "Stupid ghost customs. Why it that ghost weddings are sacred, again? And that every _single _ghost has to come?" _And why hasn't anyone shot Vlad yet?_

"Simple, Danny," Danielle replied from her spot beside him, "A ghost wedding goes beyond 'until death do we part', because at least one party is already dead. Or in our case, half-dead. The two are bound together until one of them completes their obsession, which if both sides are faithful, their obsessions change slightly and they become part of each other's obsessions. If either side ever broke the vow of their marriage, they'd be hunted to the ends of the earth and Ghost Zone. Because of that, ghost weddings rarely ever happen."

"Huh," Danny frowned, "Wait, why is it that you know more about the ghost customs than I do?"

"Uh, because you think the Ghost Zone's creepy and try to stay out of it?" Danielle replied, smirking.

"Okay, that's beside the point." Danny rolled his eyes and smiled, "Oh well, it's not like Sam and me are ever going to do something that would count as breaking marriage vows."

From somewhere near the edge of the room, Clockwork let out a slight sigh. _Poor Daniel... He doesn't know what he's getting into._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh gee, let's see... You're always busy, you're almost never home, and on the rare occasions you are you're usually sleeping," Sam raised an eyebrow, "Do I need to go on?"

"It's not my fault that I was basically told by the president to work for the Guys in White!" Danny replied, throwing his hands in the air. "Nor is it that all the ghosts seem to like attacking Amity! I'm not going to let the town suffer!"

"But you're perfectly fine with never seeing me, your wife of five years today since you _obviously _forgot, if it keeps safe a town that still isn't very fond of you despite the fact that you saved the freakin' world?!" Danny didn't reply, and Sam groaned. "God, you're hopeless!"

"Sam, where are you going?" Danny asked as Sam pushed past him and moved towards the front door of their house.

"Not that you care," Sam replied, "But I'm going for a walk." She slammed the door as she left, and Danny leaned against the wall.

"I am such an idiot. Good job, Fenton, push your wife away." Sighing, Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "She'll be back. Sam will be back, and I'll apologize... I should talk to Duncan about shorter work hours..." He sighed, "Until then, I should make her some _ice _roses... And never forget our anniversary again."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're... You're what?"

Sam crossed her arms, "Pregnant, Danny. Stop freaking out, we're twenty-four. We can raise a child, even if I have to take some time off of work-"

"Who's the father?" Danny cut in, and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Danny! W-what kind of a question is that?! That has got to be the most-" She stopped as she noticed Danny staring at her intently, "Oh, Danny... You. It's... You. You're the father."

Smiling, Danny pulled Sam into a hug. "Oh, Sam. We're a family, the three of us." He pulled back, looking overly excited. "I have to tell Tucker! And Jazz, and my parents... Danielle, too!" He darted off into the kitchen, cheering at the top of his lungs. "We're pregnant! Sam and me are pregnant! We're going have a kid! We're-" Danny poked his head through the doorway, "Sam, just a fair warning; I'm not going to let you ghost hunt with me until after our kid's born." He blushed, "Our kid. Observants, Ancients, and powers above... _Our kid._"

Sam rolled her eyes, _Danny's one of a kind... Maybe I can just forget that mistake I made as we raise this child. _

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny Fenton stood next to his wife, and his small bundle of a daughter that Sam held in her arms.

"She's beautiful," He whispered, caressing his daughter's cheek. "My hair, your eyes... Your nose..."

"Yeah, your hair... Do you still like the name we picked...?" Sam mumbled tiredly, and Danny nodded.

"Alexandra Ida Annabelle Fenton-Manson." He bent down and gave his wife a kiss on her cheek, "A perfect name, for a perfect daughter... For our perfect family."

Sam looked away and used a finger to brush her daughter's face. "Welcome to the world, my little Alexi."

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny stared at the ghost in front of him, eyes wide. "N-no. Put her down!"

The ghost was new, a shape shifting shadow apparently named Morphic. And in his hands, Morphic held the six-month-old Alexi.

"Hm, let me think about that... No," Morphic smirked, "But maybe, if you allow me to use you as a vessel... I'll spare her."

Through his Fenton Phone that was stationed in his right ear, Danny heard many voices screaming at him not to. Morphic had killed people, he was basically a demon, and he had to be stopped... How Morphic was basically like Dan...

But the concerns of his family, friends, and coworkers were passed by in Danny's mind as he focused on the screams of his daughter.

With most people, he'd try to find some way around it. He'd try to find some way to save them, and himself.

But Danny Phantom would give up his half-life for his daughter.

He detached the Fenton Phone from his ear and let it fall to the ground, stories below.

He would have surrendered if Danielle hadn't shown up and blasted Morphic, causing him to drop Alexi.

Danny had caught her in an instant, and was holding his sobbing daughter close as Danielle took care of Morphic. He didn't even care where his clone had come from; all that mattered to Danny was the fact that his daughter was safe.

Alexi was safe. That fact alone meant the world to Danny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daddy!"

Looking down at his eighteen-month-old daughter, Danny did not expect to see her aiming a ghost gun at his head.

"Gah!" He shouted, ducking away and pulling the gun from her hands. "Alexi, no! I swear, the head office made a bring your kid to work day just to mess with me..."

Alexi stuck out her bottom lip and stared at her father with puppy-dog-eyes, causing Danny to raise his eyebrows.

"I'm not giving you back the gun, Alexi." He pulled a ball from one of his pockets; it was small, but not small enough for her to choke on. "Here, ball. Go play, Daddy needs to work."

"Ball!" Alexi cheered, and Danny placed the ball in her hands.

"Yes, ball. Go play," His daughter wandered off, and Danny sighed. Normally, he wouldn't even consider letting Alexi go anywhere where someone who Danny didn't personally know and trust. However, this was a facility for the Guys in White. Danny didn't have any problems with letting his daughter roam around; it wasn't like there was anything that could hurt her on a 'Bring your kid to work' day. And if there was... Well, let's just say it wouldn't go well for anyone who so much as pulled a hair on Alexi's head.

And besides, Sandy had her daughter, ten-year-old Jessica, making sure nobody got into too much trouble.

At least, she was supposed to be. Danny wasn't sure if she was, but then again, he had been trying to find a way to keep his ecto-signature from showing up on the trackers that Duncan, his boss, requested that he carry around with him.

Turning back to his computer, where he found himself very tempted to start playing Doom for some odd reason, Danny felt an odd feeling rise us in him. It wasn't like his ghost sense, no, it was more so a sense that something was about to go very, very wrong...

And then something did.

Instinctively, Danny through up a shield as something exploded. He watched, wide-eyed, as strange red smoke seemed to be trying to drill holes through his shield.

_This is bad. This is bad, very bad, definitely not good at all... Wait. Where's my daughter?_

"Alexi!" He called, "Alexi, answer me!"

"Smoky, Daddy!" His daughter's voice called, "Smoky!"

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, _thank god... _"Is everyone okay?" _Why is this smoke drilling through my shield? This isn't right..._

"Yeah, Danny," The voice of Quinn called, "Your kid got a hold of one of our Anti-Ghost Smoke Grenades, that's all!"

"_What?!_" Danny shouted, "She's okay, right?! Why was there even a weapon where she could reach it?!"

"There wasn't, she just knocked it off a shelf! Blame Duncan, not us! He's the one who put it there!" Mark called back, "And everyone's fine! Your office is filling up with smoke, though. You should probably get out of there."

Glancing up at his progressively weakening shield, Danny frowned. _And exactly how am I supposed to do that? _"Yeah, I'll do that!" _It's a good thing Alexi doesn't have ghost powers like me... She's in enough danger just by being my daughter as it is!_

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daddy, 'm cold."

Danny, in his ghost form, held his nearly three-year-old daughter close as he floated slowly forward above the snow covered ground. "I know, Alexi, I'm cold too." _I'm actually not, but she doesn't need to know that. _"But we're just going to one of Daddy's friends, okay? After that we can go home."

"Is Mommy coming, too?" Alexi asked, and Danny forced a smile.

"Maybe in a little bit," _If Amity Park isn't completely overrun before then. I can't believe Sam convinced me to take Alexi and go! What if she's hurt? Oh no, what'll I do if she is? This is bad, this is really bad... I shouldn't have left; I really shouldn't have..._

"Daddy, what's that?" Alexi asked, pointing forward and pulling Danny out of his thoughts. A small smile appeared on the hybrid's face as he stared at the ice cave in front of him.

"The Far Frozen," Danny mumbled, "Here we are." He looked down at his daughter, "Alexi, I'm going to get some of my friends, and you're going to stay with some of them for a little bit. They're... Like big, fluffy, icy puppies. Okay?"

"But I wanna stay with you!" Alexi pouted, wrapping her arms tighter around Danny. "I'm cold, Daddy... I don't wanna go with nobody else!"

"I know, Alexi, I know..." Danny replied, "And if it was safe, you wouldn't have to. But remember what I said about my jobs?"

"They aren't safe, that's why I can't tell nobody about this one." Alexi whispered, "But you'd keep me and Mommy safe, right?"

Danny hugged his daughter closer, "I'd try, Alexi. But you'll be safer here. One day, when you're older, I'll teach you to defend yourself against ghosts." Alexi shivered, "But for now, let's get you warm, okay?"

"M'kay," Alexi mumbled, "Daddy, can I sleep now?"

"Sure, Sweetheart," Danny muttered, "I'll make sure everything's alright." He flew forward, slowly entering the land of the Far Frozen.

_I'll be back soon, Sam. I'll bring the reinforcements like I promised. Alexi will be safe here, too... I love you both; just hang on a little longer._

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daniel Phantom you bring my daughter back down here this minute!"

Danny smiled as he held three-year-old Alexi on his shoulders, looking down at his wife. "Now why should I do that?"

"Higher!" Alexi cheered, "Higher, Daddy, higher!"

"Alexi, remember what I said about calling me Daddy when we're out in public?" Danny asked, and his daughter's violet eyes widened.

"Oh yeah!" She pointed up, "Higher, Danny, higher!"

"Danny Phantom," Sam called up to her husband, "If you don't bring my daughter down this moment, god help me I'll bring out the Fenton Thermos!"

"Hold on tight Alexi," Danny told his daughter with a smile, and she nodded eagerly.

"'Kay!"

"You'll have to find us first!" Danny called down, and flew off. He moved at a fairly low speed so not to disturb his daughter too much, but he still felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He could hear her laughing, and he turned the two of them intangible in order to avoid air resistance.

"Faster!" Alexi cheered, and Danny felt her pulling at his hair. "Faster, faster!"

"Okay!" Danny replied, but didn't increase his speed. _We're going fast enough already, Alexi._ "But hold on tight!"

Laughing as his daughter cheered, Danny was completely willing to admit that flying with his daughter and knowing that his wife would soon be joining them was one of the best moments in Danny's life.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"_What?!_" Danny floated backwards, his eyes wide, "But... That would... No! You're lying! Clockwork, you're messing with me!"

"I wish I was, Daniel." The Time Master sighed, looking around his lair. "Danielle reacted very much the way you did, you know. She always wanted a family, and she came to me, wondering when that would ever happen to her."

"Danielle?" Danny frowned, "Wait, she knew? Danielle _knew _and she never told me?!"

"I appealed to her human half to convince her not to tell you, though she refuses to go anywhere near your wife." Clockwork explained, "I didn't want you to ever know. However, the Timeline calls for it."

"The Timeline?!" Danny spat, "That's just it, isn't it? You are perfectly fine with ruining my family as long as it keeps your _Timeline _going just fine."

"It was your family through bond, Daniel. Not through blood." Clockwork sighed, "Though that doesn't change the fact that I never wanted to tell you, and believe me, if it wasn't a desperate situation I would never have told you."

"I'm not sure if that should make me feel better or worse..." Danny mumbled, and then his eyes widened. "Wait, if I can't... Then, Alexi... How did Sam...?"

"If it's any consolation, it was once and Samantha had been drinking. She wasn't sure of the result herself, however, she had suspicions."

Danny stared Clockwork in the eyes, ectoplasm blazing around his hands. "Who. Was. It?"

Clockwork sighed and formed a window through time. When Danny saw who it was focused on, his jaw fell open.

"Dash?! It was with _Dash_?!" Pulling at his hair, Danny fought back a scream. "Sam... Dash... Why? I thought... I thought she loved me..."

"They were both very drunk when it happened," Clockwork spoke up, "And Dashiell doesn't know of the end result. Daniel, I know you're angry..."

"Angry?" Danny clenched his fists, "Angry doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. I feel like my heart was ripped out, and I want to do the same to Sam... Oh no. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?"

"You loved your family so much that they became a slight part of your obsession," Clockwork sighed, "It happens with many ghosts, Daniel. That is part of the reason why I didn't want to tell you the truth, I knew how you'd react, and how much you'd regret it."

"Say it again."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow, "Daniel, I'm not sure if that is the best idea."

"Please, Clockwork," Danny muttered, "I need to hear it again. I need to know that this is really happening."

"...Very well," Clockwork sighed, "Daniel, your status as a human-ghost hybrid has resulted in the same consequence as what happens with ligers and mules; infertility. You are physically unable to have children, even if you are in your human form. I'm sorry, Daniel, but that's the way it is."

Danny floated down, placing his head between his hands. "…What am I supposed to do now? I love Sam, but… Clockwork, please, what am I supposed to do?"

"I wish I had an answer to that, Daniel," Clockwork said, floating down and placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "But trust me when I say that everything is as it should be."

* * *

To anyone who was wondering, yes, Danny is married to Sam by the time he goes to work for the Guys in White. It's actually right after his honeymoon when he's told to join them.

Also, Morphic was originally created for one of my friends. All I know is that in their's he possesed Danny's human side and had his ghost side be forced to fight it. In mine, he went on a killing spree.

So, as promised, here's what I call this story between me and my friends; 'Danny's Infertile Family'.

So, yeah. This was a plot bunny spawned from my friend when we wondered if Danny, being a hybrid between two species that shouldn't be able to combine together, would actually be able to reproduce. And thus you have this. Did you expect anything different from the two people who made everything in Danny's life spiral out of control?

...That was really random.

I could go on forever about this, but I won't. I really like this plot bunny for some odd reason, probably because Alexi is adorable even though I can't write little kids like her at all.

Next; Jealousy. I'm thinking of doing some Clockwork as a Time Apprentice for that one…


	17. Jealousy

Hey, guys… So, I can explain why I pretty much abandoned this. My reasons may suck, but I can. I had to deal with my very strange family, my motivation for this prompt died and I had to revive it, and then I was half surviving on cold pills last weekend.

Plus, I have a horrible work ethic.

Anyway, I'm back to working on these. I probably won't be able to catch back up, but I'm going to try.

So, Clockwork as an Apprentice to the Master of Time. This has a couple of my headcanons and theories, and here they are.

The Dark Family; Pariah Dark's family is touched on, don't mind it.

Time Apprentices; the Master of Time has several apprentices, and he chooses the next Time Master from them. There are also some slight relations to what I wrote for the Favorite AU day.

Ghost Language; this entire oneshot is in Ghost Language. My theory with ghost language is something that every ghost can speak and it sounds different to whoever's hearing it. That's why everyone isn't talking in a Shakespeare-like version or something. Though, why everyone would be talking they did in the Elizabethan era over a thousand years before that is beyond me.

So yeah, I'm pretty sure that there was another but I can't remember it right now. I fail so much. ^^'

So, this is back when Pariah Dark was ruling the Ghost Zone. It's actually not that long before he's over thrown from his place as the Ghost King.

* * *

**Jealousy;**

"You will _never _become the Master of Time."

Raising an eyebrow at the older ghost in front of him, Clockwork spoke in a monotone. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a threat?"

Looking down at one of the more troublesome of his apprentices, the Time Master narrowed his eyes. "No, it was a promise. I can promise you Clockwork, that you will never become the Master of Time."

Clockwork shrugged, "Do what you want, Father Time. I'm just here because I'm not staying with my brother and the Observants will spaz if I leave." With that he flew off, a smirk plastered on his face. _Clockwork, seventy-two. Father Time, seventy-one. Heh, I'm winning!_

"Does Father Time still hate you?" A voice asked as Clockwork turned a corner, and the Time Apprentice came to a stop. Leaning against a wall was Time Twister, one of the more Elite Time Apprentices. He appeared to be about seventeen years old currently. His eyes were red and his brown hair was cut short, while his skin was a snow white. He wore a light blue shirt, baggy brown pants, a dark blue cape, and dark brown boots.

"Don't you ever deny it, Time Twister," Clockwork replied, floating down and giving the other Time Apprentice an equal look. "Are you still his favorite?"

"Somehow, yes." Time Twister sighed, "So how much damage control do I have to do this time?"

"It was just the usual," Clockwork waved the other apprentice off, "You know, just the 'you'll never be the Master of Time because you can't do anything right' speech. Though, it's not like you would know anything about that, would you?"

"Hey, maybe if you and Tardis didn't seem to enjoy acting like sociopaths whenever anyone left you two to your own devices, Father Time wouldn't hate you guys." Time Twister said and Clockwork crossed his arms.

"Yes, because that has everything to do with the fact that he hates me and Tardis while he loves you." Clockwork raised an eyebrow, silently challenging the other Time Apprentice. "And besides, I'm not the one who figured out dried blood blossoms cause hallucinations."

"That was an accident and irrelevant!" Time Twister objected, narrowing his eyes. "And besides, I think you're just jealous."

"Of what?" Clockwork asked, "The fact that Father Time doesn't think you're a speck of dirt on his clean floor? No, not at all."

"Don't deny it, Clockwork;" Time Twister spoke as if he was superior, "You're jealous of me. I'm going to be the next Master of Time, I'm the reason you and Tardis are still allowed in this lair, and Castalia likes me. Not you, me. Plus, I don't have a strange contraption built into my chest!"

Clockwork frowned, absent-mindedly placing a hand over the strange thing that had been a part of his chest ever since he had formed. "At least I have self-respect and don't result to petty insults."

"Any self-respect is outweighed by the fact that you're too clueless to realize anything that's held in front of your face!" Time Twister replied, "I have yet to meet a single ghost that's more clueless than you are with my sister."

Clockwork blinked slowly, "...And, what does Tardis have to do with this?"

Time Twister pinched the bridge of his nose, "Maybe, if you stopped chasing after my girlfriend and actually paid attention to her once in a while, you'd know what I mean."

Staring blankly at the other Time Apprentice for a few moments, Clockwork spoke slowly. "Tardis does not think of me like that. And I do not chase after Castalia."

"Uh-huh, sure," Time Twister rolled his eyes, "Let's pretend you don't for a second here, even though you do."

"I do not!" Clockwork shouted, floating towards Time Twister. "And besides, if I did, it would be because she deserves a better man than you!"

"You're physically eleven and she's physically sixteen," Time Twister replied, "It doesn't exactly work like that."

"I can change my physical age; I just like this form better!" Clockwork growled, clenching his fists.

"By that you just mean it's the only one that you can willingly stay in for more than a few moments," Time Twister raised an eyebrow, "Face it, Clockwork, you're jealous of me and everyone else, you're clueless, and you will never become a Master of Time."

Clockwork was silent for a few long moments before he said, "At least I actually spend time with your sister."

"And yet you still go after my girlfriend when it's obvious that she likes you," Time Twister shrugged, "Whatever, Clockwork. I'm going to go do damage control and then find Castalia, Cronius, Ophelia, and Elijah. You should go find Tardis before she tries to kill everyone again." He flew off, leaving Clockwork behind. The physically younger Time Apprentice stayed where he was, clenching his fists.

He wouldn't admit it, but he did want to be the Master of Time. Every Time Apprentice did, even slightly. The amount of power Father Time held was alluring; he'd possibly be equal to Pariah Dark in terms of strength.

Unfortunately, Clockwork knew that he'd probably never become the Master of Time. Father Time hated him, just because of Clockwork's relationship with Pariah Dark.

_It wasn't like I chose to be the Ghost King's little brother.  
_  
And then there was Tardis, Time Twister's sister. She was the only Time Apprentice who didn't look down upon Clockwork. She was his friend, and Clockwork had his suspicions of that having to do with the fact that Father Time hated her just as much as he hated him.

Either way, Clockwork did want to become the Master of Time, even though he knew that it would never happen. Father Time hated him, and Time Twister was his favorite apprentice. As long as Father Time was going to be choosing the next Time Master, there was no way that it would ever be Clockwork.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Tardis," Clockwork smiled, landing beside his friend in the main room of Father Time's tower. "Do you know why Father Time called us all here?"

Tardis shook her head and picked up a rock from the ground. She condensed her ectoplasm into goop and a much more powerful color; black and green. Slowly, she began to draw with the black what Clockwork could only hope to describe as a human in a dress holding their severed head. Clockwork watched as she accented the drawing with the green to make it look like they were bleeding ectoplasm.

"That's... Pretty good," Clockwork spoke up after a moment, and Tardis smirked.

"Thanks. It's for Castalia."

"Oh, are you two getting along now?" Clockwork smiled, "Great! I'm so proud for you!"

Tardis stared at him blankly for a few moments before rolling her eyes and blowing a spare strand of hair out of her face. "You really are hopeless. You do realize that, right?"

Clockwork frowned, "Shut it, _Gwyneth._"

Tardis didn't miss a beat, "Its Gwen! And besides, speaking of stupid real names, why don't we bring up yours, Dyl-"

"If I could please have everyone's attention, I'd like to begin!" Father Time cut her off, and Tardis glared while Clockwork smirked in victory. "Now, I suppose you'd all like to know why I have gathered you here,"

"Not really," Cronius, one of the Elite Time Apprentices spoke up from his spot by Time Twister, "I mean, either Pariah Dark finally fell off his rocker and has enlisted his brother to kill us all," Clockwork frowned at that, "Or you've chosen the next Time Master. Judging by the fact that he's not in chains," Clockwork narrowed his eyes, "It's the second one."

"Thank you, Cronius." Father Time frowned, "For speaking out of turn." The mentioned apprentice blushed green and sunk back down, where Time Twister simply reached over and smacked the back of his head. "However, you are correct. I'd like to introduce the next Master of Time," Clockwork slouched, glaring at the Master of Time. "Time-"

He didn't get to finish, because at that moment a blue portal opened up right above him. Clockwork threw a shield up in front of him and Tardis as five ghosts fell from it, landing on Father Time and creating a shock wave that knocked every Time Apprentice back.

"Ouch," One of the ghosts, who oddly enough seemed to look like Time Twister, spoke up. He stood up, and helped up one ghost who was in a white hooded robe. "Hourglass, are you okay?"

"Fine, Time Turner," The robed ghost spoke, her voice revealing her to be female. "Is everyone okay? Infinite, Stopwatch, Tempest?"

"I'll live, well, in a sense." A ghost who appeared to be physically seven with a blue pole in her hands said, standing up. After a moment, she changed forms so that she appeared seventeen. "Not too sure about those two, though." She motioned to the two ghosts, one who was wearing a white cloak and the other who Clockwork found to look a lot like an older him with formed legs and no clock in his chest, who were still lying on top of Father Time.

Clockwork frowned and let the remains of his shield falter away, _what in the name of the Ghost Zone is going on? _Looking down towards Father Time, Clockwork winced. _Okay, if looks could kill we'd all be dead._

Throwing the two remaining ghosts off to the side, Father Time gave all five of the ghosts a death glare. "And who, pray tell, are you five?"

The ghost who looked like Time Twister smiled, "I'm Time Turner."

The ghost who had changed her age smiled and extended her hand towards Father Time, "I'm Tempest!" Father Time glanced down at her hand before glaring at her once more, and the ghost let her hand fall back to her side. "...Okay then, uh... The guy who completely ripped off my cloak idea is Infinite Hour, and the guy beside him is Stopwatch."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow towards the two ghosts who had been thrown off to the side; both were now standing up and talking to each other in hushed whispers.

"Father Time," The robed ghost spoke up with a curtsy, "Please excuse the rudeness of my companions. I am known as Hourglass, the five of us are apprentices to a future Master of Time."

Father Time raised an eyebrow, "A future Master of Time?"

"Uh, yeah," The ghost with the cloak, _Infinite Hour, _spoke up. "We're some of Clockwork's apprentices."

Clockwork's eyes went wide and he shot into the air, "I'm the Master of Time?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Infinite Hour nodded.

"Yes!" Clockwork shouted, flipping backwards in the air. "I'm the Master of Time! Eat it, Father Time, eat it! I'm the next Time Master! Take that, Time Twister! I'm the next Time Master! What now?!"

The five who had said they were his apprentices exchanged looks with each other before collectively hitting their palms to their faces as the ghost who looked like Clockwork said, "He has hair? Oh look, no scar either! Are you guys sure this is Clockwork?"

"No," Infinite Hour replied, "He's a tuna fish dancing to the peanut butter jelly song."

"That's a very odd looking tuna fish then," The other ghost replied, smiling as his friends groaned.

But of course, Clockwork's celebration ended as a very familiar ghost came in. Clockwork stopped as he noticed Fright Knight, and lowered himself closer to the ground. "Fright Knight," He greeted the other ghost, "Why are you here?"

"Prince Clockwork," The ghost bowed his head, "The rebel forces have attacked your brother's castle, destroying his wife and kidnapping his children. He requests your assistance."

_They attacked… No. Oh no. My brother!_

Moving closer to Fright Knight, Clockwork let a red mist form around his hands. It took shape, forming into a scythe. "Tell me what to do."

"Oh no you don't!" Tardis shouted, flying up behind him. She pulled the scythe from his hands and used the handle to hit him with it, "You're not going to go get involved in a war! Uh-uh, no way!"

"Tardis, give it back!" Clockwork called, reaching for his scythe. Tardis held it out of his reach and pushed him back.

"No!" She called, using a shield to push Clockwork away as he lunged for his scythe once again. "I'm not going to lose you!" She paused, "That came out wrong."

"You won't lose me!" Clockwork replied, ignoring the cough from below that sound suspiciously like 'lovebirds'.

"Clockwork," Father Time spoke up, and the apprentice turned towards the master.

"Yeah? What is it?"

While the future Time Apprentices snook out behind Fright Knight, Father Time for once spoke as if he was talking to and equal. "If you go, you'll be fighting against everything we as Servants to Time stand for."

Clockwork and Tardis exchanged a look before Tardis handed back the scythe, "Let's go start a war."

* * *

Ah, Stopwatch. You and your stupidity with Clockwork's hair and the fact that you look like him is amusing.

So, I'm sorry this is so bad. I honestly wasn't sure how to write this, and thus, you get this.

To anyone who was wondering why five of Clockwork's apprentices went to his time, it has to do with my No Halfas AU that I had part of for my Redesign theme. At one point Prince Phantom kind of throws Danny Fenton and himself two thousand years into the past and Hourglass gathers her friends and they go to bring them back. Unfortunately, that doesn't quite work out for them, and some spoilerific stuff happens.

Yes, spoilerific is a word now. It means it's full of spoilers for that AU. Though, I have no clue when I'll ever get around to writing it, I am not revealing some of the most interesting events before they happen.

So, I don't actually own a fair amount of the characters in this. I obviously don't own Clockwork, Pariah Dark, or Fright Knight; though Father Time, Pariah's family, Hourglass, Stopwatch, Infinite Hour, Castalia, Cronius, Elijah, and Ophelia are all mine.

Tardis, Time Turner, and Time Twister all belong to LoveWritingStories, and Tempest belongs to The Blazing Torchic.

Next; Mind Control. Hopefully I won't wait for ten days or something before writing that one.


	18. Mind Control

I fail.

Amazingly, this time I actually do have a reason for this chapter being late; I completely deleted my Phanniemay prompts from my computer and could not find them. Literally, I thought they were gone. If my Dad's Girlfriend, Linda, hadn't managed to find them they would be.

To anyone who finds that amusing; gee, how nice. You find the fact that I was sobbing amusing. Go sit in the corner and think about what you've done.

So, this could be considered a continuation of my Tucker-shot where Tucker wrote the theme song. Otherwise, you can just throw this somewhere into Season 3.

* * *

**Mind Control;  
**

Right next to his Ghostly Wail, the power Danny used the least was Overshadowing.

Sure, when he had got it he considered it amazing. To be able to go inside of someone's body and take control... It was an indescribable feeling. He used to enjoy it, that is, until it happened to him.

The first time was with Poindexter. He had ended up in the imprint's body, and apparently, if he had stayed in it for too long he would've been forced to live the same fate.

Though Danny didn't figure that out until much later, it was honestly an understatement to say that it had freaked him out.

The second time wasn't exactly overshadowing, but from what Danny had learned from his friends it was almost like what happened when a full human was overshadowed.

The Freakshow incident.

He had been locked in a corner of his mind, surrounded by these walls of red that hurt when he looked at them. Sometimes the walls would break, and he'd have a chance to claim control of himself again. But they'd keep springing back up- and even after the crystal orb had been broken, he'd still had nightmares about it for weeks.

Not that he'd ever admit that to his friends or sister or anyone else, though. They were probably questioning his mental health enough already.

Thirdly, it had apparently caused one of his clones to melt. Now, Danny still found the fact that he had been cloned insanely creepy and rather terrifying, but what had turned him away from Overshadowing in that incident was the thought that it could've been Danielle.

So, in the end, Danny tried to avoid using Overshadowing. Mostly it was just a threat he used every now and then in an effort to prevent his friends from doing stupid things or if he got _very _annoyed.

Why he had done it recently was more so the second one than it was of the first.

"Dude, not cool!" Tucker protested, "You made me sing about feet! In front of _Star_! Not cool, Danny, not cool!"

"Well," Was Danny's even reply, "You shouldn't have written me a death song and posted it on the internet."

"I regret nothing!"

"Do you want to sing about ears or fingernails next?"

Tucker frowned and Danny smirked, yes, Overshadowing was basically mind control. Yes, Danny felt bad about it ever since it had been used on him. Yes, it could've killed those who were close to him on more than one occasion.

But somehow, none of that seemed to turn him away from using it as blackmail against Tucker when his best friend did something stupid.

* * *

What is with me and making Danny have an iffy mental state…?

Next; Torture. Also known as the prompt that will make me bump up the rating because I plan on using more Spiral for it.


	19. Torture

… /Quietly bumps up rating to T for violence/

What normal people think when they hear Danny Phantom and torture; "Danny getting dissected by his parents or maybe the Guys in White or maybe instead of Danny I could use Danielle or Vlad…"

What I thought; "Spiral Phantom attacking Amanda. Or maybe I can do some more Maddie Angst… I love me some Spiral Maddie Angst… Or maybe with what happens at Casper- durn, that hasn't happened yet and I might have to bump the rating up to M instead of the current T to do an accurate representation of it."

Unfortunately I wasn't sure what to do to make Maddie cry this time, so here, have some death.

So yeah, I completely pulled this from Chapter 6 of Spiral. To anyone who doesn't want to go read Spiral to figure out what's going on; basically Danny never got his powers, killed himself, and now Amity Park has a serial killer named Phantom in its midst who is actually being cared for by the Box Ghost because the Fentons figured out how to work their portal in hopes of seeing their son again. Ah Spiral, how that story amuses me.

* * *

**Torture;**

By no means was Amanda Gardener one of Casper High's popular students. In fact, if she fit into any category, it would probably be something more along the lines of book nerd. However, she had noticed something that nobody else seemed to have done about the deaths; they were all jerks. Amanda on the other hand, at the most had only ever accidently knocked the books from this one kid's hand in the sixth grade. Of course, they hadn't known that, but Amanda was sure they'd have forgiven her if they'd met again. She couldn't even remember their name, Danon or something like that.

But if you ignored that, Amanda knew that she was one of the nicest kids in her school, if not the nicest.

Of course, that was her own biased opinion.

It was with thoughts like the above in her mind that Amanda left Amity Park's library with, walking calmly with more books in her arms. She had recently found an interest in murder mysteries, which was ironic when you considered the fact that Amity Park currently had a serial killer in its midst.

Deciding to take a shortcut through an alleyway, Amanda was honestly surprised to hear what seemed to be a one sided conversation in an echo-y voice.

"I'm so sorry; I should have warned you that he'd be after me. Now, which one is worse? ...Your right shoulder? Oh, I'm sorry Phantom. I know it must hurt, but just let me set it." Amanda froze, and pushed herself again a fence. _Phantom? That means ghost, why would there be someone named after a ghost? _"...There, it's done. You're very brave, you know? You didn't have to fight Skulker, and yet when you did you still managed to get away with your pelt intact. I'm really proud of you, you know?" A pause, "Phantom, I think I understand why you keep... Doing what you do to those people. It's your obsession, isn't it? You don't have a choice in the matter, do you? I know you don't like it, and if you could, you'd stop doing it, wouldn't you?" There was another pause, and Amanda raised an eyebrow. _Obsession? Wait, what's going on here? _"It's okay Phantom, I understand. You can't go against your obsession, but you can control it. Now, let's get you fixed up and then we'll go find a place to wait for sunset, okay? Your shoulders good, and we already fixed up your ribs. Now, I know you don't want to, but show me your arms. Hey, don't give me that look, I know they hurt. Just relax for a moment, Phantom! I'm only trying to help you! You got Skulker away from me, let me return the favor and make sure your arms heal at least a little!"

Amanda moved closer to the voice, poking her head around a corner. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat.

There was a blue-skinned man in overalls kneeling with his back to her, but that wasn't what startled her. No, what did that was the white-haired teenage boy with glowing green eyes in an apparently bloodstained white sweater. The boy was focused on the blue man, and as the sleeve of his sweater was rolled back Amanda had to stifle a gasp.

Green goop mixed with dried red blood in the deepest cut Amanda had ever seen. It was disgusting, yet Amanda found herself unable to look away. She felt sick, yet amazed, at the sight of the cut's disgusting beauty. There was just something about it that seemed so familiar and comforting, yet so revolting.

_Oh, wait, is that the bone?_

_...I'm going to be sick._

As if the ghost boy heard her thoughts, his head snapped up and turned to her direction. Amanda's breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his. They seemed familiar to her, kind of like a half forgotten memory. In fact, everything about this boy seemed oddly familiar. Pulling his arm out of the older ghost's grasp, the white haired boy stood. The look in his eyes changed from fearful to murderous.

Within moments, Amanda was being held against a fence behind her, the ghost boy was pushing his right arm into her ribs to keep her in place. Before she could scream, some sort of green slime covered her mouth, preventing any sounds from escaping. The boy slowly looked up into her eyes, and it was only then that she felt the bite of pure terror cover her like a blanket as Amanda realized something; she probably wouldn't get out of this alive.

After another moment the boy made his hand glow a light electric green which he fashioned into a sharp tipped blade, and that was when she realized that this young ghost boy was the serial killer terrorizing Amity Park.

_No, I'm not getting out of this alive._

Then there was a voice that came from behind the boy, it belonged to the older ghost that had been speaking to him earlier.

"Phantom," He said slowly, "You don't have to do this. Just relax; you don't have to hurt her. Focus on anything else, be it me or that building you like to go to so much. Just relax, okay?"

A wave of regret seemed to wash over the boy called 'Phantom' but it soon subsided as he grabbed hold of Amanda's wrist and held it tight. Carefully holding his blade, the boy cut into the soft flesh of Amanda's forearm. An indescribable pain took over as she struggled, trying to get the blade to leave her bleeding arm. Moments of every little thing she had ever done wrong flashed before her eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. After what seemed like forever of reliving her mistakes, Phantom removed the green, blood covered knife from her arm, leaving a deep gash in its place that Amanda was sure had reached her bone. Dropping the arm, he let it bleed as he took her other wrist. Hesitantly, he pushed the blade into that arm's flesh and ripped it across.

More tears fell from her eyes, she couldn't handle it. She didn't want this. Amanda wanted to live, to be happy... Not to be forced to relive every mistake she ever made while she died!

Then, the ghost removed the green slime from Amanda's mouth before turning and flying away. The older ghost watched him leave for a moment before glancing at Amanda's dying body and following Phantom away. Barely, she heard him mutter, "Well, I tried."

It could have been minutes or hours that passed as Amanda lay on the ground, bleeding out and waiting for death. Then a small twinge of hope took over her as footsteps echoed down the street.

"Go take a walk Jazz, it will calm you down. Yeah, sure it will." A slightly familiar voice said, followed by a loud sigh. "At least I can leave more notes... Maybe he does pick them up... Yeah, sure. And he was the one who threw the chair across the lab a few days ago." The voice suddenly sounded sad and tear filled.

It was then Amanda heard a scream, loud and ear piercing. The shriek rang in Amanda's ears as the sound of running feet came near her.

"Hello?!" The voice asked, sounding panicked. Opening her eyes slightly, Amanda saw one of the older girls from her school, Jasmine Fenton, running to her side with her cell phone in hand. After that, everything went dark and she knew no more.

* * *

I still don't know what the heck was going through my mind when I wrote Amanda's reaction to Phantom's death wounds.

Next; Cujo. I feel like writing some Danny's Infertile Family for that… Though, I'm not too sure how that will turn out. Oh well, that whole plot bunny is one I'm really in love with.


	20. Cujo

I have officially burned any hopes of updating with quality work every day.

Anyway, here's a continuation of my Guys in White, Blood Blossoms, and Future oneshots. However, there isn't any Danny with the Guy in White in this one; it's just Alexi and Cujo. Also a bit of musing on a missing Danny who seems to have fallen off the face of the earth.

I'm sorry if this is bad, but I wasn't sure what else I could do. Okay, that's a lie, but whenever I tried to write it, it came out worse than this one.

* * *

**Cujo;**

Blowing a strand of black hair from her face, fourteen-year-old Alexi Manson removed her binder from her locker. _One week of this crap is done. Finally, I am so sick of the stupid people in this school! One week and we've already had five ghost attacks! Five! That's one every freakin' day, and does anyone care?! No! And then there was that green dog yesterday... Holy crap that was just weird..._

Slamming the door of her locker closed, Alexi started out of Casper High. Stomping out the front door of her new school, she retreated into her mind as she made her way home.

_Zachary Baxter... Uh, no. Bad girl, Alexi. Don't think about the cute blond boy who sits behind you in art... Bad, Alexi. Bad, bad, bad. No thinking, no thinking... Uh, Connor Paine! Yeah, think about the guy who helped you out when the ghost attacked you at the mall. Geez, can't you think about something besides boys?_

A deep blush appeared on her face as she remembered what had happened with the ghost dog, and as much as she tried, she couldn't pull her mind back to boys.

_._

_"Alexandra, what's the answer to question seven?"_

_Alexi rolled her eyes at the teacher's use of her full name, "It's Alexi, and the answer's Benvolio left out the fact that Mercutio started the fight."_

_"Good, good," The teacher, whose name Alexi couldn't be bothered to remember, turned back to the class, "You see, class? Alexi does her homework."_

_Whoa,__ Alexi had thought, __knowing this stuff counts as doing homework? Cool. Guess I'll be passing this class with flying colors! ...Wait, that'd make me a nerd. Crap._

_Her happy thoughts had been cut off as the ghost alarm went off, and Alexi had groaned. __Oh for the love of-! Crap, giant dog, giant dog right outside the window!_

_While the teacher went to trigger the ghost shield, as was protocol for any ghost attack, Alexi had found herself staring at the dog. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, it had seemed familiar. Apparently, the dog had agreed, because right before the ghost shield could block it out, it dashed through the wall._

_While most of the student scrambled backwards, Alexi sat frozen in the spot as the dog lunged towards her, drool dripping from its mouth, murder in its eyes..._

_...And then shrank down into the size of a puppy and sat in her lap, wagging its tail. It placed its paws on her chest, reaching up to lick her face._

_Three words escaped Alexi's mouth as she pushed the ghost puppy away, "What the fu-?"_

.

Finally managing to pull her thoughts away from the green ghost dog, Alexi breathed a sigh of relief. _Stupid brain, why can't you be useful for once in your life and not remember the stupid things?! ...Or think about boys. No thinking about boys, you are fourteen and not dating until you actually have a dad who'll give you away when you get married. Not person who fell off the face of the earth... Hold on, what if that what he really did? _Alexi stopped and her eyes grew wide as she held her binder closer. _What if he went in a portal to the place where all the ghosts come from? ...I'm being an idiot. What are the chances of that ever happening? Slim to never in the next billion years? Seriously, he worked with the Guys in White. In what world does a ghost hunter go into the same place ghosts come from? Stupid, stupid Alexi. You fail, you really do fail._

"Arf!"

Raising an eyebrow, Alexi looked down and then stumbled back in surprise. "Holy mother of -! Ghost puppy! There's some Beetlejuice stuff goin' on here!"

The mentioned ghost dog stood at her feet, its head tipped to the side. Looking up at Alexi, who was backing away slowly, the ghost wagged its tail and barked again. "Arf!"

"Uh..." Alexi muttered, reaching for her cell phone. _Okay, ghost hunters. What's the contact number for the Red Huntress? _"Nice doggie?"

In reply, the ghost took its larger size and looked down at Alexi. Letting out a small screech, Alexi dropped her binders and curled up into a ball. _I want my mom..._

Suddenly, Alexi felt herself being lifted by the back of her shirt. She screamed once again and attempted to pull her t-shirt down, squirming as much as she could. "Hey! Stop! What are you doing? Help! Stop! Somebody, help!"

* * *

And thus Cujo carried her away and some other stuff happened which resulted in Alexi hunting ghosts under the alias of Annie Phantasm, Danny Phantom's ghost hunting apprentice. No, she's not a Halfa, though a fair amount of people end up thinking she is, she's just an uncreative ghost hunter and a vulgar little child whose mouth should be washed with soap. Also Cujo recognises her for some reason. Congratulations, you now know what my basic plot is of Through Blood or Bond.

Next; Handcuffs. I intend to be one of the people who don't do something oddly shippy for that one. Let's see how well that goes for me.


	21. Handcuffs

…Spiral again. Of course there is. Honestly, it was probably going to either be this or my No Halfas AU of Connections.

So, this is part of a scene that may or may not happen in an upcoming chapter (Chapter 11 would probably be it) in Spiral. I say that it may or may not because my co-author for Spiral and I haven't actually written that chapter yet, but we do know what will be happening. And thus, you get part of what could be happening where I go out of my way to have Danny refered to as 'Phantom' or 'young ghost' or 'the ghost' and the other character is refered to as 'he'.

…Honestly, if you've read the last chapter of Spiral you'll probably be able to guess who it is, though.  


* * *

**Handcuffs;**

It had honestly been much simpler than he had thought it would.

He had drawn the ghost towards him by simply taking away his rocket. The foolish young ghost had followed after him, wanting his model back.

He wondered briefly where the ghost had found such an item, but dismissed it; it was just a toy, it couldn't be important, just some trinket that the ghost had become attached to.

And now, this young ghost, this murderer, sat helpless in front of him with power-recessing handcuffs. The ghost... What had he been called again, Phantom? Yes, this _Phantom _was hardly as much of a threat as everyone was making him sound.

_Oh, look at the little ghost, just sitting there being petrified with fear... Or anger, it doesn't matter to me._

"I'll make this quick," He spoke simply, "I know you kill people. I know it has to do with your obsession. What I don't know is what your obsession is. And that, Phantom, is something I'd like to know."

Phantom didn't say anything, but then again, he hadn't expected the ghost to. He had heard rumors of Phantom's silence, or rather, reluctance to actually talk. Apparently that obnoxious Fenton invention- Ghost Gabber, wasn't it? -had been able to translate the way he spoke as if it was normal ghost language instead of some ancient nonsense.

"Very well, if you won't cooperate..." Holding up a remote which had been in his right hand, he pressed a large button. From the handcuffs he had placed on the young ghost a burst a electricity came forth, and Phantom's mouth opened into a soundless scream. The young ghost fell forward, Phantom's eyes closed and the young ghost's face twisted in pain.

"Now, will you-" He cut off, staring at Phantom's arms. On the right, Phantom's sleeve had been pushed back, revealing a long, gruesome cut which bleed both green and red.

_His death wound._

He kills by inflicting others with his death wound? Why would...?

...Hold on, a wound like that would be suicide. Phantom killed himself? I never would've pegged him for the type to take the same way out as... Maddie's son had...

He frowned, and moved closer to Phantom. The young ghost was reaching up to pull down the sweater's hood, but he pushed Phantom's hands away. Slowly, he reached into the back of the ghost's sweater, and pulled forth a tag attached to the back of the sweater Phantom wore.

His breath caught in his throat as he noticed two initials written on it in pen; _JF._

JF. Jasmine Fenton.

...Jasmine is very much alive, but her brother... Killed himself a little more than two months ago...

Letting go of the sweater and taking a quick step back, he let out a disbelieving gasp. "_Daniel? _Daniel Fenton?"

Phantom's wide, fearful eyes and the fact that the ghost began to struggle more so against the handcuffs that blocked the use of his powers was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Why Jazz wrote her initials on her sweater before Danny took it is beyond me, but she did.

Also Danny still does not react well to people unexpectedly saying his name, as was evident with Sam and with this guy.

Next; Valerie. Crap, I've got nothing for that one. I'll probably attempt to do some bonding or something.


	22. Valerie and Genderbending

I honestly have no clue what this is. My mind pretty much decided that sad music plus randomly making a Tumblr account today would equal this.

And now we have more proof that my mind has very many issues, because my original plan involved bonding between Valerie and her mom, though I never got more than a sentence into that. Once again, I'm sorry it's so bad.

Anyway, at some point in time when Phantom Planet hasn't happened. Also there's more Time Apprentice stuff.

* * *

**Valerie and Genderbending;**

Valerie looked over at Phantom, murder in her... Well, by all technicalities, his eyes. "Phantom, what have you done?"

While, he thought this was Phantom. Granted, the ghost in front of him looked a lot more like an older Danielle in Phantom's suit.

"I didn't do anything!" Phantom's voice was a lot higher than it had been, and the now female ghost clamped her hands over her mouth, "I sound like a girl!"

"It comes with the territory of being one," Valerie replied, "Now, I don't care what you did, but change me back!"

"I didn't do anything, Val!" Phantom defended herself, "I'm just as freaked out by this as you are! I don't know what happened! I don't know why I'm a girl, and I don't know why you're a guy! But that one ghost, whoever he was, did this!"

"Oh, sure!" Valerie shot back, "Don't deny it, ghost! He knew you!"

"But I didn't know him; he just looked like another ghost I know!" Phantom awkwardly crossed her arms over her now slightly bulging chest. "I swear, I haven't seen that ghost before in my life!"

"Well, then take me to that ghost!" Valerie shouted, clenching his fists. "If I'm not back as a girl within the next hour you'll be the one to pay the price."

Phantom held up her hands, "Okay, okay! I'll take you to Clockwork!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Stopwatch, apprentice to the Master of Time and slight look-alike to him as well stood in front of a window through Time, a huge smirk on his face.

"And that, Infinite," He dusted off his hands, floating over to the physically older white-cloaked apprentice of Infinite Hour, "Is what we do when we're bored and have the power to change how others view reality for a short period of time."

Infinite raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "You gender bent that Timeline's Valerie Gray and Danny Phantom. That honestly just screams 'I have too much free time on my hands' and 'Clockwork is going to murder me with a spork'."

* * *

Run Stopwatch run, Clockwork has sporks. Why he has them and how they'll be used to kill a ghost is beyond me.

Seriously though, I have no clue how I came up with this. It weird and just… Completely utterly pointless. Well, at least nobody died. That's something, right?

Next; Family. Yay! I get to do Danny and Danielle bonding and write something that doesn't completely suck!


	23. Family

More Danny's infertile family! Seriously, though, did anyone expect anything different? I mean, the prompt was family. There was either going to be this or Clockwork and Pariah bonding, though how they'd do that is beyond me.

…A lot of stuff seems to be beyond me.

So, the first two parts are direct sequels to my Future prompt and the third part is a direct sequel to Cujo. Also a flashback from Danny shows some more of his time with the Guys in White.  


* * *

**Family;**

"Danny?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow towards her husband who sat at the kitchen table looking oddly serious. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to pick up Alexi from daycare."

"I asked Jazz too," Danny replied, staring ahead at Sam. "We need to talk, Samantha."

"Oh, so we're going by full names now?" Sam raised an eyebrow, but Danny didn't even crack a small smile. In fact... He was beginning to look rather angry. "Okay, Daniel. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Danny made no comment to the use of his full name, and that caused Sam to frown. _Oh no, this can't be good. _"Samantha, I had a chat with Clockwork a few hours ago..." _Uh-oh, _"He brought something to my attention," _No, please no! _"As a Halfa, I am physically unable to have children."

_...What._

"What? Danny, I'm confused..." Sam trailed off, and Danny rolled his eyes. _Well, at least he has some emotion. _"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." Danny honestly was starting to seem less serious and more furious, and Sam cursed herself for not noticing it sooner. "Alexi. She can't be my child." Sam opened her mouth to speak, and Danny held up a hand. "Don't bother. I already know it's true, and I know who it was with, too. Really, Sam? Dash? You could've gone so much better."

"Danny, please," Sam pleaded, "You don't understand!"

"I understand enough!" Danny shot back, standing up and making a 'no' motion with his hands. "You broke the ghost customs, Sam! I'm half ghost! I can't stand for that, at all." There was the sound of a door opening and closing, "I can't believe you'd do this to me, Sam!"

"It was once," Sam pleaded, "Please, I'd been drinking!"

Danny's eyes started to blaze green with anger, "That doesn't changed the fact that-"

"Danny, she's home." Sam cut him off, noticing Alexi digging through her backpack a little ways away. "Please, can we just sit down and talk about this like reasonable adults?" _Please say yes... We can talk this out..._

Danny seemed to force his eyes back to their natural blue, "No, Sam, we can't. The time for talking has been over for years." He started towards the front door, but Alexi with a piece of paper stepped in front of him.

Standing up slowly, Sam heard her daughter speak up. "Daddy!" She held up the paper, revealing it to be a drawing. "Look what I drew in Day care! It's our family! You, me, Mommy, and Cujo! I know you said he's not our dog but he was really fluffy and friendly so I drew him too!"

Time seemed to slow down, though Sam wouldn't have been surprised if it honestly had, and then Danny seemed to take a shaky breath in. He pushed past Alexi and her drawing, throwing open the door and stepping out into the street. The door slammed closed, and Alexi lowered her drawing. She turned her amethyst eyes towards Sam, who was fighting to keep tears out of her own. _Danny, Danny I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._

"Mommy," Alexi asked, "Is Daddy mad at me?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam forced a smile. "Sweetie, no... He's just a little upset with Mommy right now. He'll be back soon, okay? Come on; let's put your drawing on the fridge."

_Please be back soon, Danny... Please..._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Danny honestly wasn't sure where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to keep running. He couldn't go back. He ran across a busy street, half hoping a car would hit him.

He wasn't sure if it made him lucky or unlucky when one didn't and any possible ones just slammed on their brakes.

"Watch where you're going!" Someone called, and Danny ignored them.

_Why should I? I want out, there's nothing left for me here... But lies..._

Danny turned a corner, finding himself in an alleyway behind somebody's house. He slid to ground, pulling his legs closer to his body and placing his head on his knees. He took a large, shaky breath in, trying not to let his tears past his eyes.

_Stupid... Stupid ghost powers. If I didn't have them, Alexi could've been my child! Mine! Sam wouldn't have cheated on me, and we'd really be a family... Oh, Sam... _His efforts to keep his tears in were wasted, and Danny lifted a hand to wipe them away. There was a metallic clink, and Danny focused on his right wrist. There was a bracelet there, and he rolled his eyes as he remember exactly the point of it.

_._

_"It's an ecto signature tracker."_

_Nineteen-year-old Danny raised an eyebrow at the bracelet his boss had placed on his wrist, "A... Wait, what now?"_

_Duncan smiled, "An ecto signature tracker. We all have them, and they transmit data about ectoplasmic entities that we encounter to the main computer. If there's ever a blast of ectoplasm about to hit it, it sends out an emergency signal and data about the ghost who fired the blast. You can tell it's going off because that charm there," He pointed to one of the built in charms that appeared to be a white bell, "Will flash red."_

_Danny raised an eyebrow, thinking about all the problems that could cause for him. Noting that he'd have to take it off whenever he went ghost, Danny looked the bracelet over. It was almost like a typical charm bracelet, except for the two small clips meant to track ectoplasmic energy, the white bell, and a small eagle._

_"We have a transmission!" The voice of Sandy, the weapons technology specialist called. "Danny, yours is picking something up!"_

_Frowning, Danny flicked the tracker. "Well, then it's broken."_

_"...Yeah, it is." Sandy spoke up, "This... This signature is really weird, there's only part of it. How'd you know the signature was broken?"_

_Rolling his eyes, Danny replied, "I meant the tracker. What ghost would ever come here? I mean, we're part of the Guys in White." Then again, he had been forced to come here and he was part ghost._

_"And yet none of us wear white suits," Duncan stroked his chin, "Maybe I should order some..."_

_It wasn't just Danny who replied to that. Quinn, Sandy, Alan, Mark, and Danny all held up their hands and shouted, "No!"_

_._

Danny turned the bracelet slightly, moving past the trackers. It took a moment, but he did manage to find what he had been looking for; a pink flower charm that Alexi had tied into the bracelet a few days ago.

_Alexi..._

He honestly wasn't sure where she had gotten the flower charm from, but it had fit quite well into his bracelet.

_Stupid ghost powers..._

Pulling the bracelet from his wrist, Danny tossed it to the ground. He stared at it for a few minutes before he brought his fist down on it. The only result was a few stray rocks digging into his skin, which Danny ignored. He repeated the action, attempting to smash the bracelet and failing to destroy anything but the flower.

_She should've been mine!_

Letting out a shout of frustration, Danny threw the bracelet up into the air and shot a blast of ectoplasm at it. He let his head fall back into his hands, and sat there in silence for a few moments, trying to block out the memories. Even the happy ones seemed depressing now.

_What am I supposed to do now? I love Sam, but after everything... I can't go back. I'll hurt her. My ghost side will take over and I'll become too angry to think straight and hurt her. What if I hurt Alexi, too? No, I can't go back..._

From somewhere beside him, there was the sound of footsteps. Danny looked up in surprise, and then hurriedly wiped his eyes. _What's she doing here?_

"Hey," Danielle spoke up, crouching down beside Danny while keeping to her ghost form, "Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, I don't know," Danny replied, "I've just been told that my kid isn't mine and there's no hope of her actually being because my family is a lie. No, this is a perfect time for whatever it is that you want."

"...Danny, I want to talk to you." Danielle placed a hand on his shoulder, "Remember what I told you about ghost customs and your wedding? How if one side broke the customs for a ghost wedding they'd be hunted to the ends of the earth and the Ghost Zone?"

Raising an eyebrow towards his cousin, Danny nodded.

"That applies for your human family, too." Danielle seemed dead serious, "Danny, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about any of this before, believe me, I wanted to. Clockwork told me not too, and you don't disobey the Master of Time. But now it's up to you; just give me your permission, and I'll rally the ghosts together. We'll teach her about what happens when anyone cheats on one of us. Just give me your permission, Danny. We can teach Sam a lesson that she'll never forget."

_Yes,_ Danny desperately wanted to reply, _yes, Danielle. Rally the ghosts, what she's done should not go unpunished... _"...No."

"Okay, great. I'll gather all the ghosts and we'll..." Danielle stopped, "Wait, what did you say?"

"You heard me, Danielle." Danny replied, standing up, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family."

"Um, with all due respect Danny," Danielle raised an eyebrow and did the same_; _"They aren't exactly your family anymore."

"Yeah, well," Danny paused, "They're close enough. Look, I'm not going to let you or anyone hurt them. Ghost customs or not, nobody is going anywhere near Sam and Alexi."

"Danny, just listen to yourself!" Danielle objected, "We have the ghost customs for a reason! We have to follow them! Sam broke the vow of a marriage, and Alexi was the result! We can't just let that sit there, they have to be punished!"

"Then I'll take the punishment!" Danny burst out, and Danielle's eyes grew wide.

"Danny, they'll kill you! I... No! You'll die!" She took a step back, "No, you won't just die, you'll have any chance at a continued existence ended!"

"Well, it's better off being me than Sam and Alexi!" Danny replied, and Danielle shook her head.

"Danny, for you to take the punishment, you'd have had to break the customs. But you didn't, Sam did."

Danny shrugged, "Then... Well, who all knows that Sam broke the customs?"

"Just me and Clockwork..." Danielle frowned, "Where are you going with this?"

"Good, you two can keep it a secret." Danny mumbled, and Danielle's eyes went wide.

"Danny, no! I brought this up because I wanted to help you, not lose you!" She stepped forward, grabbing onto his arm. "If you won't let me rally the ghosts, then let me hide you so that they can't hurt you! I'm not going to lose you because of someone else's choice!"

Danny shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking!" Danielle replied, "I can't stop you from doing this, even though it's stupid! I know that! But I won't let you basically kill yourself! Even if I have to force you to come hide somewhere with me, there is no way I'll let you do something so stupid to yourself."

"Danielle, if I do accept this, and I'm not saying I am," Danny pried her off of his arm, "What will happen if anyone finds out? Never mind me, what could happen to you?"

"Do you think I care about that?" Danielle asked, "I came to help you, and if you're going to be stupid and take all the blame for something you didn't do then I'm going to help you with that!" Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Danielle cut him off. "So if you're going to be taking the blame, I'll be right beside you to save your hide."

For a few long moments Danny was silent, and then he muttered, "Thank you, Danielle... Thank you. But don't put yourself in danger just to help me."

"Hey, that's your job." Danielle replied, a small smile on her face. "Are you sure you want to take the blame? Because I won't blame you if you change your mind." Danny shook his head, and Danielle sighed. "It was worth a shot. You... Might want to go ghost, I'm going to make us a portal."

Danny did as she instructed, switching from Fenton to Phantom. Looking down at his now gloved hands, he sighed. _Sorry, Sam, sorry, Alexi. I love you, but I can't come back. I... I just can't._

He made his way over to Danielle, never noticing the battered charm bracelet a little ways away as the white bell charm on it turned red...

.-.-.-.-.-.

It had nearly been eleven years since then. Danny was still in hiding, and from what he had heard from Danielle, nearly every ghost was out to kill him.

It would be every ghost, but Clockwork, Danielle, Cujo, along with Frostbite and the others of the Far Frozen all knew of the truth. Frostbite and the others of the Far Frozen because Danny was hiding with them and Cujo because that dog somehow always managed to find Danny.

Who, at the moment, was standing next to Frostbite as the yeti held up something one of his men had found.

"It's a wallet," Danny deadpanned, raising an eyebrow towards Frostbite, "Stuff from the human realm falls into the Ghost Zone all the time."

"You have not seen who this wallet belongs to, Great One." Frostbite replied, pulling a card from the wallet and handing it to Danny. "Here, read this."

"Uh... Okay," Danny agreed, reading the card over. He nearly dropped it once he had.

It was a student ID card for a Casper High student named Alexandra Ida Annabelle Fenton-Manson, though the 'Alexandra' had been crossed out and had 'Alexi' written under it, while the 'Fenton' part had just been crossed out.

"It's from my..." Danny trailed off and cleared his throat, looking at the picture. _She looks so grown up... My little- Sam's little girl. Sam's. And Dash's. Not mine. _"It's from Sam's daughter."

"I thought you'd like to see it," Frostbite replied as Danny handed him back the card. "I may have been many years ago when I saw you two together, but you loved that child then. That kind of love does not go away over a period of years apart because of a mistake made by another."

"...I wanted to stay," Danny whispered, looking down. "But I couldn't. I'd hurt them..."

Frostbite placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder and they stood in silence for a few long moments before there was the sound of running. Frostbite stepped in front of Danny as several of the Far Frozen's Yetis rushed past them.

Hearing a loud bark, Danny rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind Frostbite. He stood to face Cujo, who was carrying something in his mouth as he ran through the halls towards Danny.

"Cujo, go small!" Danny called, and the dog did just that, dropping what he had held in his mouth and retreating to his puppy form. The ghost dog nudged the being in front of him, and both Danny and Frostbite rushed forward upon realizing that what Cujo had brought was an unconscious human.

"...Great one, is that who I think it is?" Frostbite asked as Danny kneeled beside the human, taking in her slender frame and black hair.

Danny's voice was barely a whisper as he replied, "It's Alexi."

* * *

Alexi, you freaking adorable little child who I can't write properly for the life of me, why do you keep tormenting Danny?

Next; Evil. …I've got nothing for that but I swear I will not do Spiral again.

Probably. Maybe. I hope.


	24. Evil

Oh look, it's my No Halfas AU. Well, at least it's not a scene ripped off from Spiral again.

Progress, people, this is progress.

So, this is what happens near the end of Reign Storm in Connections. Bonding and stuff while the embodiment of Danny's ghost side thinks about how he keeps almost killing Danny. One job, Prince, one job. Granted, you didn't fail as badly at it as other characters have, but still.

* * *

**Evil;**

Prince Phantom sat on the roof on Fenton Works, letting one leg dangle over the edge while holding the other close to him.

They were safe. The Human Realm was safe; the Ghost Zone was safe...

...And by some miracle Danny was alive.

Prince sighed, pulling at his hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Twice in one month. Twice in one month I've been the villain. Twice I've hurt him. Twice I've hurt my friend... Twice I could've killed him..."

"Considering the fact that you were shocking me nearly every six hours when we first met, I'm considering it an improvement."

Prince tensed and shot a look over his shoulder, letting his hands fall to his sides. "Danny? You're awake?"

"Yeah," His human connection smiled, motioning to beside Prince. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Prince shook his head, and took in Danny's appearance as the human slowly lowered himself down. Danny was battered, had one arm in a cast, and had a scar above his right eye...

_Those are just the ones I can see and they're all my fault._

"It's not polite to stare, you know." Danny spoke up, one eyebrow raised.

Prince's face became covered in an ectoplasmic blush and he looked away, turning towards the town. "Sorry. Sorry, Danny."

"Nah, it's fine," Danny replied, waving the ghost off. "Manners smanners, right?"

Prince let out a nervous chuckle, "Heh, yeah..."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, watching the town below them. After a moment, Danny cleared his throat.

"So..." He started, and Prince turned his head slightly. "What're you thinking about?"

Prince scoffed, "The fact that you're uncreative. Danny Phantom, dude? Really? You just pushed both our names together and went like 'look, Mommy, I'm a superhero!'"

"Hey, at least I am one." Danny replied, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Just like you really are a prince. Prince Phantom Dark. What an original name."

"Danny, please," Prince shook his head, "How can you joke about this? I almost killed you! I... I almost killed everyone!"

"But you didn't," Danny replied, placing a hand on his ghostly connection's shoulder. "I know you'd never do that to me, Prince Phantom."

"But I nearly have!" Prince burst out, turning towards Danny. "I nearly got you and Sam killed by Freakshow two weeks ago and now there's this! Face it, Danny." He placed his head on his knee, "Every second I'm near you you're closer to death. We need to find a way to end this connection or whatever we have now before..." He trailed off.

"Before what?" Danny asked, squeezing Prince's shoulder.

"...Before I do something else that makes me the villain and it gets you killed."

Danny shook his head, "You won't do that."

"You don't know that," Prince whispered, looking away. "I don't know it either, but with recent events, it's really looking like I'm evil..."

Rolling his eyes, Danny reached over and smacked the back of Prince's head. The ghost flinched and gave Danny what could best be described as a confused glare.

"Did that knock some sense into you or do I need to do it again?" Danny asked, and Prince turned his head intangible in reply. "That's what I thought. Look, Prince... Phantom... Whatever I'm supposed to call you, it doesn't matter who you've been or who everyone thinks you are supposed to be, okay? I know that you're good; I know that you're a hero. Why?" He paused, "Because a villain would've let me die a long time ago, a villain wouldn't have taught me how to control the abilities I basically stole from them or how to properly fly, a villain would've left me possessed, a villain wouldn't help me when I need it whether I want it or not, a villain wouldn't risk their afterlife for me and my friends, a villain would've let me and Sam fall from the train, and finally, a villain wouldn't have fought against their own father to save me and both worlds who held a grudge against them."

"...Given the right circumstance a villain could do all of those things," Prince replied, and Danny gave his ankle a kick. Prince winced and pulled his foot close, "What was that for?!"

"Your head is still intangible," Danny deadpanned, "If I can't hit you there, I'll take the next best spot. Anyway, my point is this; you aren't a villain because you aren't evil."

Prince was silent for a moment, "...But what about-"

"Who you are is not who you've been," Danny replied, cutting the ghost off. "You're still an innocent."

"Isn't that from a song?" Prince asked, and Danny shrugged.

"I'm not going to deny that."

"Wonderful wisdom you have there," Prince deadpanned, but anything he would've added to that was cut off as both boys heard a shout of Danny's name. "...Do your parents know that you left your room?"

With his hand that had previously been on Prince's shoulder, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, not unless they can see invisible people..."

"Nice," Prince rolled his eyes, "You should probably go back inside. I'm going to go for a fly."

"Don't go too far, I don't think either of us wants to be shocked after everything today." Danny warned as Prince floated up, and gave a small nod of acceptance. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Danny gave an awkward smile, "…What do I call you now? Your title or your name?"

"...Can we just stick to my title?" Prince asked, sighing. "Unless your friends know about the fact that he's my... Yeah."

Danny shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Prince. They don't know; that secret is safe with me. Now get out of here before my parents show up."

* * *

Oh how I love this AU.

...Apparently Danny listens to Taylor Swift songs. Well, actually, I was just listening to Innocent by Taylor Swift as I wrote that part, mostly because if I had any computer skills I'd make a Danny Phantom amv for that song, but we're all just going to say that Danny listens to Taylor Swift songs instead.

Anyways, next; Genderbending!

…I already did that one, so alternate theme it is!

Next; Time Travel!


	25. Alternate: Time Travel

Hey everyone, welcome to Time Travel; the story where I, the girl who screws with time way too freaking much in what she writes, wasn't sure what to do. So I turned to my friend (Spiral readers know who I'm talking about, she did write the Paulina cake scene after all) and asked for her help. She suggested this and wrote the first scene for me. Thanks LoveWritingStories!

Headcanons used; Dark Family and Time Apprentices. Both of these were explain in my Jealousy prompt, and I really don't feel like explaining them again.

So, this is the Canon Timeline, post Phantom Planet, and Clockwork has passed his job onto one of his apprentices since it's kind of hard to be Master of Time when you're dead.

Yes, Clockwork is dead. Him as a ghost is dead.

**Swear and death of young children warning!**

* * *

**Time Travel;**

It was a bright and sunny morning when five year old Dylan sat on the school bus. His older brother, Peter, sat next to him. Dylan's best friend Gwen sat in the seat ahead of him, her twin brother, Steven, next to her. A few teachers had decided to take the kindergarten and grade five students on a field trip, so every five year old and every ten year old in Amity Park sat on that bus.

Suddenly, the light and happy voice of Gwen called through the air, "I want to see!"

The sharp reply came from Steven, "Too bad, this action figure is mine!"

Dylan strained to sit up tall enough to see over the seat. When he did, he saw Steven and Gwen arguing over who got to play with Steven's new toy, a Danny Phantom action figure. Next to Dylan, there was a loud sigh.

"Will you two shut up!" Peter yelled at them, he was always annoyed easily. "Stop arguing over my dad's action figure!"

Both Gwen and Steven looked at the older boy. Steven looked to be a little fearful of Peter's yells, but Gwen was used to it.

"Well Peter," She said, "It's not our fault that you and Dylan have to coolest mommy and daddy in the world. I don't even have a mommy," She sighed, neither Steven, nor Gwen had ever met their true mother. They had been adopted by Dash Baxter only a few days after they were born.

"Peter?" Dylan cut in before things could get too heated up between his brother and best friend. Steven just seemed happy that Gwen no longer wanted to play with his toy. "Can I see the new watch that Daddy got you?"

Daniel Fenton loved his two sons, and so whenever he saw a chance to give them a gift, he did. A few days before, Danny had gotten his eldest son a new watch, and Peter was proud to show it off.

"Sure!" He replied with great excitement as he began to dig through his backpack for the device. Gwen glared at her friend Dylan; he was always intervening in fights she could win. Dylan just ignored her as he took the watch from Peter's hands.

"Gwen, Steven, look at this." He told the two in front of him. Steven turned around and both kids were sitting on their knees so that they would be tall enough to see.

The watch was black all around the outside, but underneath the glass in the center, it was light blue.

"Pretty..." Gwen said as she smiled a little at Dylan. He blushed; he loved it when she smiled at him like that.

One minute the four kids were laughing, excited for their field trip, but the next, they were tumbling down a hill. A semi-truck had lost control on the road and swerved into them. They rolled and crashed, bodies of children and adults were flung all around as they tumbled. Suddenly, it stopped.

Smoke flowed from the engine and the bus laid upside down, students and teachers all towards the front. Dylan and Peter Fenton lay dizzied with pain near that back of the vehicle, next to them was Gwen and Steven. A minute passed, and then two and three, no one moved or said a word, all were too confused to understand what had happened, blood spilled out from the bodies for the four children. At last, it was Gwen to break the silence.

"Steven?" Gwen asked, calling to her brother, he lay in front of her, barely in sight of Dylan and Peter. "Steven!" She called again, it was then that it clicked with even young Dylan, Gwen' young and lively twin brother wasn't going to wake up. Too much blood seemed to be flowing from everywhere around him. "Steven! Steven wake up! Please, wake up!" She screamed in her high pitched voice. Other students turned their heads to face her, along with the few students. She was laying half over Steven, tears rushing from her eyes as she begged her twin brother to wake up. Blood from her own wound was soaking one side of her shirt. Everyone else seemed fine, and for a moment, Dylan thought that he, Gwen and Peter would be okay, that was until he realized he couldn't move his legs.

Fear stiffened him as he tried to move towards Gwen. "Peter," Dylan said at last as he began to cry. His older brother wasn't facing him; instead he was watching Gwen and the now lifeless Steven. "Peter!" Dylan repeated, yelling in his fear.

Peter turned to face his little brother and his face went to white. "Dylan! Oh god, Dylan!" He screamed. "Dylan, y-your spine!" It was that moment that Dylan realized why he couldn't move his legs, and why he wasn't in pain when there was so much blood, he had broken his spine. Peter reached over and touched something that seemed to be stuck in Dylan's chest, his watch. "Oh fucking God Dylan!" The ten year old screamed. Teachers seemed to be trying to get towards them, but there was too much destruction. "Dylan, my watch! My watch, it's in your chest!"

Dylan looked down and started to hyperventilate. Peter's pretty black watch was now lodged in his chest, blood pouring around it. At last Gwen stopped crying over her brother and turned to see her best friend, white as a ghost.

Suddenly, Dylan felt weak, unable to keep his eyes pen. The world around him seemed to close in. Within a moment Gwen was next to her, her own wound weakening her. "Please no, please, please no." She begged to nothing in particular.

"Peter..." Dylan said, barely able to speak. "Peter, I'm sorry about your watch," blackness seemed to close around him and within a second, young Dylan Fenton was gone.

Peter and Gwen waited, it could have been minutes or hours, at last even Peter couldn't hold on, and the darkness of death came for him too. Hours later, laying next her father in a hospital bed, Gwen finally let go.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hourglass, the current Master of Time after the death of Tardis and Clockwork, stood in front of the Timeline that had been dubbed 'Canon' back when she was an apprentice.

"They died," She mumbled, "The children of the great Danny Phantom and their friends died. ...Crud, this'll be awkward if he comes here looking for Clockwork..."

Tightening her hands around the Time Master's staff- the Observants had insisted that she take it but Hourglass couldn't bring herself to call it hers- Hourglass resisted the urge to freeze that Timeline. _It won't do a thing. Everything is as it should be; it won't do a thing... Just keep repeating that; you'll convince yourself eventually…_

She watched the 'great Danny Phantom' break down crying, and she shook her head. "I should help him... What would Clockwork do? Or Tardis?" She groaned, "I'm not cut out for this."

"Now, don't say that!"

Hourglass tensed and spun around to face three of her friends. Tempest and Time Turner were floating in the doorway, while it had been Stopwatch who had spoken.

"...When did you guys get here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When Infinite contacted us to tell us that Canon's kids died," Tempest called, and Time Turner nodded. "We're sorry, Hourglass. We know you were trying really hard with that Timeline."

Hourglass shook her head as if trying to dispel her thoughts, "It was Clockwork's favorite..." She sighed, "He froze it years ago, and when I unfreeze it, _this _happens! ...Why anyone ever thought I was fit to take over their position is beyond me. I can't do anything right."

"That isn't true!" Stopwatch called, and the three ghosts floated closer to the young Time Master. "You can do plenty right! I mean, you figured out how to make the Timelines that got screwed up disappear! Imagine how proud Clockwork would be if he found out that you did that! And any things that went wrong were corrected so quickly that it would make Tardis proud, too!"

"But he won't," Hourglass whispered, "Because he and Tardis are deader than dead!" She lowered her head, wishing to hide it in the hood of her old robe. _Why I ever retired that thing is stupidity on my part._

Stopwatch sighed and wrapped his arms around Hourglass, quietly muttering comforting words. Tempest and Time Turner were awkwardly pulled in after a moment, and the four of them floated there for minutes before each recognized an oddly familiar feeling rush through all of them; someone with no allegiance to the Master of Time had entered the Lair.

"...Hey, guys," The voice of Infinite Hour, the only one of the Hourglass' four friends who hadn't been here before called out, but neither the Time Master or the three of her friends who were still hugging her moved. "So, I was just in Canon... And we kind of have a problem."

"Take care of it," Stopwatch called, and the group hug finally ended.

"Yeah, Infinite," Hourglass muttered, "Could you? Please? I... Kind of stuff to deal with."

"Yeah, well, so do I." Infinite replied, "And that's kind of hard to do when a mini Tardis is _biting my arm!_"

"...What." Hourglass muttered, turning around slowly. "Infinite, what are you-" She cut herself off, her jaw dropping as she stared at her fourth friend and the four ghosts with him. "_What._"

Standing beside Infinite was what appeared to be a younger Pariah Dark and a ghost who was recognized by each of the ghosts as a younger Time Twister. Being held by his ghostly tail in one hand was Clockwork in his child form, and biting Infinite's other wrist was a very young Tardis.

"What." From Stopwatch.

"The." From Tempest.

"Hell." From Hourglass.

"...She was right...!" Time Turner gasped, floating backwards. "She said that that blank space probably was where she lived, and she was right!"

Letting go of Clockwork and attempting to shake Tardis off of his arm, Infinite raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that needs context. And somebody get Tardis off of my arm!"

"Tardis?" The physically five-year-old girl asked, letting go of Infinite's arm and falling to the floor beside the younger Time Twister. "Doctor Who? I like Doctor Who. Tardis' are blue. I like blue."

"Yeah, that's nice." Infinite muttered, rubbing his wrist. "Time Turner, context. _Now._"

"...I've been close to Tardis ever since Clockwork took me in as one of his apprentices," Time Turner wrung his hands together, "And I learned something; she is- was. She was smart. She figured out that she couldn't watch her own Timeline, so she watched Clockwork's. Apparently she'd be able to see enough like that unless their Timelines became too close together."

"Like they did," Tempest muttered, and Time Turner nodded.

"Yeah, but a while before everything went to hell, Tardis noticed something up with the Canon Timeline. It seemed like Clockwork should be there, only not exactly. She also couldn't see it, which caused her to decide that it must be because it had something to do with her own Timeline, and who she was in life."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Hourglass held up her hands, "Is this going where I think it is? Is Peter Pariah, is Dylan Clockwork, is Gwen Tardis, and is Steven Time Twister? Are the four kids who just died standing in my lair?"

"We're _dead_?!" Time Twister gasped and Tardis moved closer to her brother. Tears started to slip from their eyes, and Pariah pulled Clockwork close as the physically younger ghost began to cry.

"I want my daddy!" Clockwork sobbed, and Pariah just stared at the other ghosts with a shell-shocked expression.

"Infinite," Stopwatch called, "This is where you take off your goddamn medallion and comfort your family."

"...But they aren't mine." Infinite replied, and Hourglass reached over and pulled one of Clockwork's old medallions from the wall. She forced some of her energy into one and tossed it towards her friend, who caught it on instinct. His physical form aged to that of someone in their late thirties, causing the ghost to raise an un-amused eyebrow. "Not funny, Hourglass."

"Do as the Master of Time says, _Daniel._" She called, and Infinite rolled his eyes. He dropped Clockwork's old Medallion around his neck and reached under his shirt where one like it (but with an I that had an H branching from its middle instead of Clockwork's CW symbol) resided. Casting that medallion to the side, Infinite's cloaked form began to change to that of an older Danny Phantom's.

"D-Daddy?" Clockwork choked out, while the Young Pariah just raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Hey, son," Infinite-as-Danny replied, kneeling beside the younger ghosts. "How are you?"

"Dead," Young Pariah deadpanned, pulling Clockwork closer. "And you aren't our Dad."

"So they can bond," Stopwatch mused as Infinite-as-Danny tried to comfort the four children, "I actually didn't know Pariah Dark had feel-" He cut off, turning to give Hourglass and awkward glance. "I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, what gave it away?" Hourglass replied, gritting her teeth.

"...Okay, I can't be the first to think this," Time Turner spoke up as Young Tardis attempted to tackle Infinite-as-Danny, "But what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well obviously," Stopwatch replied, "We're supposed to send them to the past so they can randomly come into existence when Father Time was still in charge!"

Tempest raised an eyebrow, "And how exactly are we going to do that? I don't know about you guys, but I'd prefer that we didn't attempt to have Infinite teleport them back, considering how well that usually goes."

"Guys, help!" Infinite called, and Haifa looked over to see that the Young Pariah had managed to form a scythe and was pinning Infinite against a wall while the other. "I seriously don't want to attack this kid, regardless of the fact that he becomes the Ghost King!"

"I'm the Ghost King? Sweet!" The Young Pariah made his weapon disappear and stared at his hands, "Wait, how'd I do that?"

"I'll be able to take care of that," Haifa smiled, "Stopwatch, Tempest, make sure Infinite doesn't die. Oh, and convince those four of their names."

"Right!" The both of them coursed, flying off to help their friend.

"Hourglass?" Time Turner asked, "Uh, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, considering that this is the most you've talked since the whole Cronius and Castalia thing," Haifa mused, causing Time Turner to take on an ectoplasmic blush, "You can come with me while we set up some stability in the Timelines so that random stuff doesn't blow up in them once Infinite time teleports them back to the past. And you can tell me some of the other things the previous Time Masters were _so kind _to tell you about."

She flew off, and Time Turner gave a nervous laugh as he followed.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Father Time raised an eyebrow at the four young ghosts who had recently formed in his lair, not entirely sure what to think of them.

The eldest ghost, who had introduced himself as Pariah Dark and said that the small purple one with no formed legs, apparently named Clockwork, was his younger brother, seemed to be rather headstrong and easily annoyed.

The younger three seemed to be too busy making balls of ectoplasm and throwing them at each other for Father Time to learn anything about them, other than the fact that they were incredibly childish and their names. The girl was Tardis, the purple one was Clockwork, and the third was Time Twister.

Father Time would readily admit that out of all four of these ghosts, Time Twister was the only one who wasn't annoying him. Though, he supposed he could deal with young Tardis, if only she wasn't with that _insufferable _Clockwork.

_Powers above, what even is a clock?_

"Well, I'm going off to go be Ghost King or something," Pariah announced, dusting off his hands. "See you all later, kids." He started to fly out, but stopped in front of Father Time. "Hurt my brother or those other two in anyway and I'll rip you apart molecule by molecule. Do we have an agreement?"

_Oh yes, _Father Time mused, _I really do dislike you._

* * *

Danny just can't seem to have a happy family in anything I write… Well, at least Danny's actually able to have children in this Timeline!

Next; Lancer!

...Ember headcanon, go away! Enough people have died already!


	26. Lancer

Lancer; in which I post it late because of a power outage yesterday and use Scott for his first name.

Also, amazingly, I ended up really wanting to write this more than my Ember headcanon, so nobody dies in this prompt! Also it's short. Be amazed, I don't have a clue how long it'll last!

So, no Phantom Planet.

* * *

**Lancer;**

Of all the things that could've happened, Scott Lancer found this to be one of the oddest.

It was ten minutes into his first class, and as usual, Daniel Fenton hadn't arrived yet. He marked the boy absent, hoping he'd be able to change it to a late soon and that the boy wouldn't completely skip his class.

It was two minutes later when the door creaked open and a very awkward looking Danny _Phantom _walked in. He mumbled a quiet "Sorry I'm late," before going to sit in the desk Daniel Fenton usually sat in.

The entire classroom froze, even Lancer himself.

"..._Danny!_" Samantha Manson stage whispered, and the town's ghostly hero raised an eyebrow towards her.

"Yes?"

"What brings you to our human classroom," Tucker Foley spoke up, "Danny _Phantom, _you _ghostly hero?_"

The way he stretched out certain words was almost misplaced.

"Huh?" Phantom tipped his head to the side, "What do you-" He cut himself off and pulled down a strand of hair. "Oh. Well, uh... Crud." There was a moment of dead silence- no pun intended- and then Phantom sunk through the floor.

Moments later a yawning Danny Fenton ran in, mumbling some excuse about hardly getting any sleep last night.

Having Danny Phantom randomly enter his class was officially the weirdest thing that had ever happened to Scott Lancer in his years of teaching at Casper High.

* * *

Well, Danny failed. Once again, at least nobody died.

Next; Rituals! …I've got nothing for that. Crap.


	27. Rituals

/Kicks computer because it apparently refuses to let me upload anything than stands around awkwardly upon realizing that I have insulted ship that I slightly support in the past/

Anyways, say hello to Fruit Loop Jazz and Danny bonding. Yes, that is _kind of _another AU. Well, half-AU-half-post-Phantom-Planet thingy which I think is going to be renamed Reality whenever the heck it's posted. Basically, one night after _Phantom Planet _Danny decides he's going to go to bed early because he's extremely tired. He says goodnight to his family, texts his friends, tells Sam he loves her, thinks about how awesome his life has been since he revealed himself to the world, and then falls asleep. Next thing Danny knows he's waking up in a hospital where he's apparently been in a coma for eight months and that he never actually got his powers. Being Danny, he blames a ghost. However, everyone he thought was a ghost turns out to actually be alive. Except for Vlad. There ends up with this whole debate going on about 'is what Danny's living in reality, or a cover caused by some ghost?' Also apparently Clockwork is a plushie he won in the 'Annual Amity Park Costume Compitition' when he was three.

If you don't care about that, just pretend that it's Canon Danny and Jazz doing some bonding one Halloween or something. If you care about that, this is apparently what the Fruit Loop Fenton family were doing the Halloween before Danny went into a coma. Or so Danny's been told.

* * *

**Rituals;**

For thirteen-year-old Danny Fenton, the easiest way to explain how he felt about the Annual Amity Park Costume Competition was the fact that over the years, winning it had become his thing.

When he was three, he won it dressed as a star.

When he was four, he won it dressed as fish.

When he was five, he won it dressed as skeleton.

When he was six, he won it dressed as a bat.

When he was seven, he won it dressed as an escaped prisoner.

When he was eight, he won it dressed as a bush.

When he was nine, he won it dressed as his father.

When he was ten, he won it dressed as a gangster.

When he was eleven, he won it dressed as an axe murderer.

When he was twelve, he won it dressed as a headless horseman.

Now he was thirteen, and going to win it dressed as the grim reaper. After all, winning it had become a tradition, a ritual if you will, for Danny. Every year he had won it in first place, and this would be his tenth year in a row.

To say that Danny was looking forward to it was an understatement.

Pulling up the hood of his robe, Danny smirked. Grabbing his camera and his costume's scythe, he rushed down stairs. His parents were in the kitchen, more than likely in their 'costumes', which Danny could guarantee would be considered regular clothes by most people, talking about something or other. Danny decided not to listen in; the last time he had hadn't exactly gone to well. Apparently his school's guidance counselor, Penelope Spectra, had just been contacted by his mom so that she could have a talk with his sister about self harm. Danny hadn't stuck around to hear why.

Speaking of his sister...

Jazz was sitting on the couch in the living room, a book in her hands and a plate of cookies beside her. She was in an angel costume with her hair in some type of fancy braids, and with a smirk, Danny crept up behind her. He pulled her hair slowly towards him with the scythe, and Jazz closed her book.

"It took me ages to get my hair right, Danny." She spoke up, "I'll hit you with a dictionary if that's you touching it."

Putting on his best 'Batman' voice, Danny replied, "The Grim Reaper bows to no book, fair angel. Surrender those delicious baked goods, unless you wish to become one with my bad side..."

"Danny, I'm an angel," Jazz replied, "You may think we're all fluffy and caring and loving, but no, we're warriors of god. If you're in our way we'll end you, even if you're the Grim Reaper."

"...You're making that up," Danny said after a moment, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm actually not." Jazz answered, reaching over to the plate of cookies. "Angels are warriors of god, and if you make them annoyed they'll beat you to a pulp."

"...I still say you're making that up," Danny replied, jumping over the back of the couch and sitting on the other side of the cookie plate. He took one in his hand and brought it towards his mouth, "...Jazz, what are Mom and Dad fighting about?"

Jazz froze for a few moments, "What makes you think they're fighting?"

"The fact that I haven't heard Dad say one thing about ghosts," Danny shrugged, taking a bit of the cookie. "Yum, fudge ripple. How Mom makes these is amazing."

"Okay, one, don't talk with your mouth full," Jazz groaned, "Two, they're fighting about that stupid ghost portal."

"Ghosts don't exist," Danny pointed out, "So why does Dad want to make his portal so much?"

"Because he's our Dad and he's a bit of a wackadoodle," Jazz sighed as she made the universal sign for crazy beside her ear, "So, shall we start our annual thing of walking over to city hall?"

"Does it count as a ritual yet? I mean, Mom and Dad have an argument about something every year." Danny pointed out in reply, and Jazz narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want me to hit you with a dictionary until you learn the proper meaning of the word?" She asked, and Danny held up his hands as a surrendering reply.

"Not particularly," He stood up and made his way over to his door, slipping on a pair of black shoes. He waited for his sister to put hers on before stepping out of the house and staring back at her, forcing his face to go blank. His hand twitched into his pocket and he turned on his camera. _This'll get some good audio!_

"Stop staring at me like that," Jazz said, giving Danny a curious look. "Seriously, Danny, cut it out. It's creepy."

Keeping eye contact with his sister, Danny spoke simply; "Sarcopha-thingy."

Jazz's eye twitched, "Its _sarcophagus._"

Danny stared at his sister, a smirk appearing on his face. "Sarcopha-thingy."

"Say that again and I'm going to hit you with the dictionary."

"Sarcopha-_thingy._"

You think by now that their neighbors would be used to the Fenton's two costumed children running down the street, the elder threatening to hit the younger with a dictionary while the younger laughed maniacally.

* * *

As you can tell, I had less than half a clue of what to do for this prompt.

So, the sarcopha-thingy bit was inspired by something that happens between me and my friend because I can't pronounce sarcophagus so I just call it a sarcopha-thingy. It annoys her.

Also, only Jazz can successfully pull off threatening to hit people with dictionaries. Well, Fruit Loop Jazz at least.

Speaking of Jazz…

Next; Jazz!


	28. Jazz

…Fruit Loop, why the heck do I randomly want to write you now?! Quit being so out of place with my inspirations, for the love of god…

Anyway, I randomly wrote this while I waiting for my computer to stop hating me and let me post Rituals yesterday. Yes, I am aware that it sucks. I fail at writing people going through physical pain yet I still did this.

So, this is what Fruit Loop Danny's been told his portal accident was like. Yes, there is no Sam and Tucker. Fruit Loop screws everything over for Danny. And when I say everything, I mean _everything._

* * *

**Jazz;**

Jasmine Fenton sat in her room, tapping her fingers beside her laptop.

_Hmm, okay Jazz, think. What to write for your essay? What to write...?_

Her innocent musings were cut off by a sound that she doubted she'd be able to forget. It was a scream; one of pain.

Pure, complete, burning pain.

Sitting rigid in her chair, Jazz was frozen until the scream had stopped. She didn't move for a few seconds, and then one thought became prominent in her mind; _Danny's the only other person here besides me._

"Danny?!" She called, jumping up and rushing out of her room. She looked around the hallway before rushing towards Danny's room. _Maybe he's making a video and it was fake. Maybe it was fake. Oh god, I hope it was fake…_ "Danny?!" She called once again.

Nobody was there.

_It isn't fake._

Panic began to set in for Jazz and she all but flew down the stairs, shouting her younger brother's name. "Danny! Danny, where are you?! Danny!" Upon reaching the kitchen, she froze once again.

The door to her parents' lab was open.

_._

"_Jazz," Their mother had said last night, "You know that... Ghost Portal your father insisted we build?"_

_Jazz nodded._

"_Well, it didn't work. Your father is very upset..." Maddie sighed, "But I need you to be sure that you don't go into the lab. I've already told Danny, and now I'm telling you; there is plenty of loose wires down there. You could be seriously injured, or even killed..."_

_._

"Oh god. Danny! Danny, no. Oh god, no, please no._ DANNY!_"

Screeching her brother's name, Jazz rushed down the stairs. A smell began to enter her nose, one that was almost like cooked meat.

_Cooked flesh._

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jazz became aware of a buzzing. Soon she realized that it was coming from her parents' invention, their 'Ghost Portal'.

She rushed over and unplugged it, once again shouting her brother's name. "Danny! Danny, where are you?!"

As the electricity in the portal dispersed, Jazz became aware of a charred shape lying about a foot away from its entrance.

"D-Danny?!" Jazz was by his side in an instant, had nearly threw up. She could hardly tell if the body was her brother's it was so badly charred.

In a quick motion, Jazz had pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed three numbers.

"9-1-1," The voice on the other end of her phone replied, "What's your emergen-"

Jazz didn't let them finish, "I need an ambulance! I need an ambulance _now! _Oh god, hold on Danny, hold on! Don't die on me, don't you dare die on me! _Get me an ambulance!_"

* * *

Oh look, no dictionaries and a well done Danny. I shouldn't be left to my own devices.

Next; Talent Trade! …Crap, I have to choose one thing by someone else to write about. How am I supposed to do that?!

…Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Round We Go, something else, or _This Just got Personal._


	29. Talent Trade: Happy Snap

/Pokes prompt/ …I think it's done.

Oddly enough, that's almost exactly how I bake.

So yeah, screw the world and my update schedule, have some bonding because I can't think of what else to do. I promise not to kill anyone this time! Link to the picture it's based off of, which can be found on DeviantART since the links on here suck: art/Happy-Snap-112091985

* * *

**Talent Trade;**

Maddie Fenton sat in the park, her nine-month-old son, Danny, and her two-year-old daughter, Jasmine, on a blanket beside her. Both were surrounded by toys, Danny's being mostly rocket ships and rattles, and Jasmine's being picture books and her stuffed 'Bearbert Einstein'.

Maddie smiled, this really was the perfect way to spend one of the unusually warm weekends of October.

"Mommy! Danny bad!" Jasmine suddenly called, and Maddie raised an amused eyebrow to the sight of her son trying to pull away Bearbert from her daughter. With a small laugh, Maddie pulled her children apart.

"Now Danny, that's not yours." She scolded, though her heart wasn't in it. Danny's eyes began to water, and with a smile, Maddie picked up one of his toy rockets. Adding in sound effects, she made it seem like the toy was flying around. Any tears that were about to fall from Danny's eyes stopped, and her baby boy laughed at the sight of his rocket. Clapping his hands and then reaching for the toy, Danny began to speak in his baby babble. Jasmine placed her hands on her hips and glared at her little brother before going back to her picture books.

Shaking her head, Maddie retreated back into her thoughts once more. Her babies were adorable, and she loved them, as she-

A rustling in a nearby bush distracted her, and Maddie gave the direction she had heard it come from a questioning glance. _What on earth? Okay, maybe it was some type of animal. Let's go with that._

A little ways away, a shock-wave flattened a bush.

_...Or, maybe not._

Giving her children a quick glance, Maddie stood up slowly. "Mommy will be right back, you two. Stay there."

Her children either ignored her or didn't hear her.

Maddie moved quickly in the direction the voice had come from, pausing every few seconds to look back at her children. After about half a minute of inching away from her children, she was pulled back to them by the sound of her daughter's cries.

Rushing back to her children, Maddie couldn't help but break out into laughter. "Look, they're sharing!"

Jazz was in tears as Danny, his rocket ship forgotten, used Bearbert Einstein as a pacifier.

* * *

…I cannot write babies and need to stop trying.

So, I have no clue what distracted Maddie, so we're just going to pretend it was an old bush that fell down for some odd reason.

Next; Trio! Let's see if I can get that one out before summer starts, shall we?


	30. Trio

So I finally wrote something for this, because as we know I have no work ethic.

Also I apparently have a social life now. Who saw that coming? Not me!

Anyway, I have no clue what Timeline this is in or why Danny ate the pepper.

* * *

**Trio;**

"…What the heck is this?"

"Whoa, Danny, don't eat that."

"Why not? It's just a pepper."

"One, it's a vegetable. Vegetables are evil."

"Don't make me hurt you, Tucker."

"Well, it's true, Sam! And two, it's a _ghost pepper._"

"Oh, one of those. Danny, don't eat it."

"...It doesn't feel like it's ghostly food."

"...Dude, that's not what I meant by ghost pepper."

"A ghost pepper is a seriously spicy pepper, Danny. Don't eat- you just ate it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"H- ho- wa-water!"

A rush of wind as the hybrid flew away.

"...He really shouldn't have eaten the pepper."

"Uh... Tucker, why did he?"

"Who knows? Maybe you shouldn't have put them on the nachos."

"…I didn't. My Grandma did."

"…"

"She likes peppers, okay?"

"…"

"Tucker?"

"Did she put any on mine?"

"Uh… I sure hope not."

* * *

…Nope, not a clue what just happened.

Next; Free Day. …What do you guys want me and my horrible work ethic to do for that? If nobody gives me any ideas I'll probably be locking characters from my different plots in a room.


	31. Free Day: Lewis

And Lewis shows up fifteen minutes late with Starbucks.

Yes, this is another plot bunny of mine. Mostly because my friend said she'd beat me if I locked characters in a room and Time Apprentice Shenanigans were taking too long.

So, this takes place after Phantom Planet, Vlad didn't reveal himself and Danny only revealed himself to everyone at the South Pole.

* * *

**Free Day;**

He felt dead. For lack of better words, he felt dead. His mind was covered in a fog, and his limbs were covered in pain.

And the worst part was the fact that he wasn't sure what was going on.

Just barely, he could make out voices. What they were saying nearly caused him to scream, and would've if they hadn't covered his mouth. Moments later, there was a prick in his chest and he tried so hard to scream in pain. His unseeing eyes bulged and his broken, tortured limbs convulsed.

_I'm never going to get involved with human crime again. I'll just stick to the ghostly things._

"Danny Phantom... Oh, please." A voice scoffed, sounding so far away though he knew that it was more than likely very close. "A hero would've been able to save himself. A hero wouldn't be lying where you are now, at the mercy of a human. You may think of yourself as a superior race, but that is very much untrue. However, I will keep you alive, per say... For the time. A human and a ghost in one body... Your Ectoplasm is potent, and could possibly be an interesting energy source. But we can't give you free roaming, now can we?" The voice paused, "Maybe... Hey, could you use a hand?"

"I don't see why not," This voice was sickly sweet, but seemed to have a poisoned undertone. "But not like he is. I prefer the police to _not _know what I do in my spare time."

"Hmm..." The first voice suddenly seemed to develop a concerned undertone, "I have an idea. But will it work? That is the question."

"If I block out his powers," The second voice suggested, "Can you make sure it will?"

"Of course," The first voice answered, and the fog in Danny's mind got thicker. "He'll never know what hit him." And then the pain in Danny's head grew too much for him to bear.

_Mom; Dad; Tucker; Jazz... Sam... Oh Sam..._

_I'm sorry..._

He fell into the darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Several months later..._

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of Daniel Fenton..."

For once in her life, Sam wasn't afraid to admit she was crying. Danny was gone, had been for several months, and if he was going to come back would be here by now. He had admitted that he shared her feelings several months ago when he saved the world, but they only had a week together before he disappeared and was never seen again.

The worst part was the fact that it was just after they had their first couple's quarrel. It was over the fact that Danny had wanted to go check out a rumor he heard about 'human anamnesis experimentation' in some small town, and he had wanted Sam to come with him.

Sam had refused and Danny had flown off. That was the last time anyone had seen him.

_Danny, oh Danny... I'm so sorry..._

The funeral was something that she knew Danny would be proud of. But Sam still wished she could at least meet his ghost, even if he didn't remember her; she just wanted to say goodbye.

_Why Danny? Why did you have to do this?_

His parents had searched for so long, as had the police. They had found nothing but his bloody t-shirt.

Sam blew her nose and felt Tucker pull her close. She always seemed to forget that he was suffering too. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she knew that it more than likely belonged to Jazz.

The only one who still believed Danny was alive, but something had happened, and he couldn't come home.

_He's Danny Phantom! What could possibly stop him from coming back to us?!_

Sam scoffed through her tears. Danny Phantom; probably the reason her Danny was dead. Why had she been such a jerk to him when he'd taken away his powers? Maybe if he'd stayed like that, he'd still be here with her!

And anyway, Amity Park thought that saving the world had fulfilled his obsession and he'd moved on. But everyone who'd been at the south pole when he'd revealed himself; plus Vlad, the fruit loop who'd made sure they had the money for the huge plan, knew that Amity's theory wasn't true. Many of them thought that he had lived through both his chances at life as a Halfa, and when he died, that had been the end of it.

Sam and Tucker refused to believe that, as did the Fentons. They wanted to see their son again, no matter what he was.

As Sam watched Vlad give a speech in Danny's honour, she knew that he felt the same way. And for once she could agree with the billionaire; she'd give anything to have Danny back. But she knew it couldn't happen. Danny was dead, Danny was gone.

And no amount of wishing would bring him back.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Two years later..._

"...And finally, Amity Park is going to be destroyed without us there to protect it!"

Sam finished her rant and turned to Tucker, who was attempting to hide the ear buds he had in. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms. "I see them, Tucker."

"No you don't!" Amity Park's youngest mayor in the history of mayors replied, leaning away from his friend with hands over his ears to hide his ear buds- they were white with a black and 'flaming' DP symbol that the world had come to know as the 'Danny Phantom symbol'. All four of the current younger half of Team Phantom- made up of Sam, Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz- had some version of it somewhere on their clothing.

"Christ, will you two shut up?" Valerie muttered, turning back in her seat to face them. "We're supposed to be on vacation. Sam, you really need one. Even Danny took breaks from time to time."

"Yeah, when he was forced to," Sam answered, crossing her arms.

"Sam," Jazz Fenton sighed, digging her hands into the steering wheel. "Please... Don't. This is best for all of us. We're Team Phantom now that Danny's gone, and we need to stay as one unit. And a trip to a small country town where they are no ghosts is perfect for that."

Knowing that Jazz had a point but not willing to admit it, the eighteen-year-old clenched her teeth. "But what if your parents can't handle it? What would Danny think if we let Amity Park become an actual ghost town?"

The above four, Team Phantom, were currently in a car being driven by one Jasmine Fenton towards the small town of Sekerta Village, several hours west of Amity Park. The young adults had left last night, and now, a little after seven in the morning, they were arriving. But only because the elder Fentons had all but forced the younger four to take a break from ghost hunting, and as such, reserved a few weeks of vacation time in Sekerta Village's only hotel.

"Sam, my parents wouldn't let that happen to Amity." Jazz sighed and the perked up, "Look, we're about to enter the village!"

Sam sunk into her chair as they passed a sign read 'Sekerta Village, a peaceful place! Population; 784.'

"How cute, it's even smaller than Amity used to be." Sam deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "I hate this place already."

There was a pause, and then Jazz's voice was dangerously quiet as she looked back at Sam. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. Danny would never want you to keep moping. You hear me, never. Today is the two year anniversary of when he went missing. If it were up to him, we would've moved on by now." Jazz turned onto a residential road, ignoring the fact that Valerie started tugging on her arm. "But no, he's not here. So we have to keep him alive in our memories! You hear me? We have to live out our life like he would want us to. So, for the rest of the week, none of us will mention-"

"Danny?!" Valerie let out a confused scream, and Sam's mouth fell open as she noticed a young man who looked about her age and a lot like a short-haired slightly older Danny, standing in the middle of the road. Jazz slammed on the brakes and the car swerved, stopping right in front of the man. He fell, landing on his back.

Team Phantom watched from the car before Jazz rolled down her window and asked, "Danny?"

Sam had to give her credit for not screaming his name.

"...Huh? Uh, um, no." The man replied, sitting up and rubbing his head, "I'm not named Danny. You know miss, It might be a good idea to not speed down roads in the future. Especially ones where people are crossing them."

Jazz flinched back, "Sorry..."

"Nah, its fine," The man replied, standing up and brushing his clothes off. "I'm not hurt, just a little shocked." He looked up, a bright smile on his face. It fell when he made eye contact with Jazz for a moment before he shook his head, "Whoa, deja vu. Uh, bye?" He ran the rest of the way across the street and turned a corner before Jazz slumped back into her seat.

"I was so sure..." She muttered, and Sam reached forward to place a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "He looked so much like him."

"Jazz..." Tucker sighed, "You were right. For the rest of this vacation, let's not mention him." He raised his right hand. Jazz and Valerie did the same, as did a very reluctant Sam. "For the next few weeks, Team Phantom is just a name. Danny is a memory and nothing more, and though we will never forget him, there comes a time when we have to move on. And thus, I, Tucker Foley," He looked over at Jazz. "Say your name."

"Jasmine Fenton," She looked at Valerie.

"Valerie Gray," She looked over at Sam, who sighed.

"...Sam Manson."

Nodding, Tucker continued, "Pledge that though I will keep Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, close to my heart," He looked at the three girls, who repeated the line, Sam very reluctantly. "I will allow myself to move on and spend time living my life." The girls repeated it, and then their hands fell to their sides.

Sam found herself staring at the window as she thought; _I'm never going to move on, Danny. I'll wait for you. Always._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Later that day..._

By all logic, Sam knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to be out so late, even in a small town. But then again, she had Fenton Phones with an emergency signal built in to them. Plus there was a creepy old half abandoned warehouse on the edge of town that she was just dying to check out.

By now it had to be nearly half past eleven at night, but Sam could care less. The warehouse was in sight now, and though she couldn't figure out for the life of her why someone would ever build what appeared to be a warehouse in a small area surrounded by trees, but hey, that was one of the things she hoped to figure out.

For some reason, Sam found herself standing outside of it. There were lights on inside, which made no sense. The place had appeared so obviously abandoned in the day time.

_...And they have a guard, well, a sleeping guard but the point still stands. I probably shouldn't be doing this, but something doesn't feel right. And hey, I always did love a challenge._

Pushing her way through the row of bushes, Sam attempted to move silently. Judging by the fact that she didn't wake up the guard, it was a success. She pushed the door open and was in all honesty rather amazed to find that if anything, it looked like she had just entered a doctor's office. There was even a waiting room to the left, which Sam was tempted to avoid, until a two men -one her age, one at least twenty years older- came in. The younger man was using the older's shoulder for support, and though Sam couldn't clearly see him somehow she felt drawn to keep watching him.

"Just stay here for a little bit, okay?" The older man said, lowering his younger companion into a chair. "I'll be off talking to the doctors, okay? I won't be long."

"'Kay," The younger man muttered, and as the older left Sam felt her breath catch in her throat.

She knew she had recognized the younger man inky black hair, even if it had been cut slightly shorter. His icy blue eyes, though tired, were the same.

It was the man Jazz had nearly run over with her van.

It was the man who looked like an older version of "Danny."

The man, who had been relaxing in his chair, looked up slightly and then slowly looked around the room. He appeared confused upon realizing he was the only one there, and noticing Sam staring at him.

"D-Danny," Sam spoke again, louder this time as she moved towards the man who now appeared confused.

"No..." The man muttered, "I'm Lewis... Not Danny... Why does everyone keep calling me Danny today...?"

Sam's heart sank, "You... Look like a Danny." There was a moment of awkward silence before she noticed the bandages wrapped around his left arm. "Uh... Are you okay?"

"Fine," Lewis replied, his voice sounding stronger than it had before. "They're just taking blood, like they do every other night. Why do you want to know, miss...?"

"Sam," She replied, taking a step towards the Danny look-alike. "Do you get blood taken every other night?" Lewis nodded, and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because my blood cell count is screwing with me and multiplies too fast so I end up with too much." Lewis sat up a little straighter in his chair. "It has been for the last couple years. Why do you want to know?"

"...No reason."

Lewis raised an eyebrow, "Okay, weird girl I just met that I think was in the car that almost hit me this morning."

"Yeah, sorry," Sam muttered, moving closer to the Danny look-alike. "...Why are you getting blood taken if it's nearly midnight?"

"Whoa, it's that late?" Lewis' eyes grew wide for a few moments, "I've been here for _three hours?_" He shook his head, "I've got to learn to keep better track of these things."

A small smile made its way onto Sam's face; Lewis reminded her so much of Danny. He couldn't be the same person; that just wasn't possible. Danny was gone; dead. Besides, Lewis seemed a lot more relaxed than Danny had ever since he got his powers.

But that didn't stop her mind from drawing all the similarities to one conclusion; somehow, Lewis was Danny.

And God help her, she was going to prove it.

* * *

/Throws confetti/ I actually finished something that was more than one chapter! I HAVE WORK ETHIC!

…Wait, never mind, no I don't. This is Phannie_may_ and its July.

Welp, this is a wonderful sign for the ridiculously long fanfiction I'm working on ever being completed. I should probably go work on that.

/Throws more confetti and spins around because I've actually completed something/


End file.
